Dragon Ball V - La Suite
by Val
Summary: La suite de DBV!! Le côté maléfique caché en Oob se réveille et Xerry se fait kidnappée!! Est-ce la fin de l'Univers?? Reviewez SVP!!!
1.

  
Note: Voici donc la suite, peu ou pas attendue, de DBV!! Je vous avertis tout de suite, les chapitres vont prendre du temps à sortir. La dernière fois, ils étaient déjà tous écrits alors que là, je viens just de commencer le deuxième. Soyez patients, ok?  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1: Le début des ennuis  
  
  
Il n'y a pas de nuit au Paradis, simplement parce que c'est plutôt inutile. Une fois mort, on a pas besoin de se reposer... A moins de se pousser à bout, comme l'avaient fait les deux hommes étendus dans l'herbe, sous un arbre immense. Les mains sous la tête, ils semblaient tout deux assoupis, mais en fait un seul l'était. L'autre, visiblement plus vieux, méditait les yeux fermés. Bien qu'il fut couché depuis un bon moment déjà, quelques gouttes de sueur perlait encore sur son front. Son habit de combat orange était déchiré un peu partout, il avait retiré son gilet bleu et ses bottes pour mieux relaxer. Une douce brise soufflait dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Ses pensées dérivèrent du dernier combat qu'il venait d'avoir avec Oob vers le jeune homme en question.  
  
"Il doit s'ennuyer de sa famille... Je me demande s'il m'en veut. Après tout, c'est ma faute si on est morts comme ça... J'aurais dû écouter Gohan quand il m'a dit quels fruits étaient comestibles et vice-versa..." Avec un petit soupir, il ouvrit un oeil pour voir Oob. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement, le haut de son habit complètement détruit, les genoux à l'air. "Je ne sais même plus quel âge il a..."  
  
Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa propre famille et ses amis. Ils lui manquaient, soudainement. "Depuis quand suis-je mort? J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, mais... Voyons... Quand Vegeta et Trunks sont venus, ça faisait... Euh..." Il décida de laisser tomber les calculs. Ses notions du temps n'avaient jamais été très fiables de toute façon... "J'espère que Kaïo aura bientôt fini de bouder... J'aimerais bien prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde."  
  
Après un moment, il se leva et fit quelques exercises d'assouplissements avant de réveiller Oob en lui donnant de légers coups de pied sur la jambe.  
  
- Oob! On va chercher quelque chose à manger, debout!  
  
Oob ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Mais au lieu de dévoiler les habituelles prunelles noires et sympathiques, les paupières se levèrent sur des yeux rouges, brillants.  
  
  
~~  
  
Trunks grogna en se frottant les yeux. Il détestait avoir du travail jusqu'aux petites heures du matin comme ça. Finalement, il décida que c'était assez et lança son stylo sur la pile de feuilles devant lui en se levant. Comme il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher, il vit de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de Xerry. Surpris, car normalement elle dormait à cette heure, il poussa la porte.  
  
La jeune femme était assise sur le lit, en indien, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux fermés, dans la position habituelle de méditation de Piccolo. Trunks sourit, l'observa un peu, silencieusement. Les longs cheveux bleus retombaient soyeusement de chaque côté du visage fin de Xerry, elle avait l'air détendu mais concentré. Trunks remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un long T-shirt blanc. "Elle voulait probablement méditer un peu avant de dormir et n'a pas vu le temps passer..."  
  
Bien qu'elle se soit libérée de l'entraînement de Végéta, en grande partie grâce à Trunks, Xerry avait gardé l'habitude de s'entraîner régulièrement. La méditation était son exercise préféré et elle pouvait rester ainsi, immobile, dans un autre monde intérieur, pendant des heures. Trunks sourit et referma doucement la porte.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, le jeune homme surprit Végéta, la tête dans le réfrigérateur.  
  
- Hey, papa, dit-il simplement en tapotant l'épaule de son père.  
  
Végéta tourna légèrement la tête pour lui montrer son air mécontent.  
  
- Va faire des courses, grogna-t-il en désignant le réfrigérateur presque vide.  
- C'est pas dans mon contract, répliqua Trunks, bien qu'aussi déçu que son père.  
  
Furieux, Végéta ferma la porte si fort qu'elle se rouvrit aussitôt et le frappa. Étouffant un juron, il la referma plus doucement. Puis, il se tourna vers Trunks en croisant les bras.  
  
- J'ai faim, dit-il.  
- Moi aussi, fit Trunks. Mais il n'y a rien...  
  
  
Un peu plus tard, Trunks et Végéta volaient au-dessus de la Capitale de l'Ouest. "Comment m'a-t-il embarqué là-dedans?" se demanda Trunks, tout en scannant les rues pour trouver un buffet à volonté toujours ouvert. Soudain, Végéta attrapa son bras et descendit à toute vitesse, atterissant devant un restaurant ouvert. Il entra sans un mot, suivit de son fils. Lorsque la serveuse les vit, elle écarquilla les yeux et se détourna rapidement pour cacher son fou rire. Trunks, surpris, se tourna vers son père et réalisa enfin que Végéta ne portait que ses shorts noirs d'entraînement. Mais le Saiyen, bien au-dessus de ce genre de détail, s'assoya à la table la plus proche. Trunks prit place face à lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. La serveuse arriva peu après, fixant son carnet de notes en se retenant de rire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que se sera pour vous? demanda-t-elle.  
- Tout, répondit Végéta.  
  
Trunks approuva d'un mouvement de la tête, alors que la jeune fille les regardait, choquée.  
  
- On peut payer, dit-il.  
- Mais... Bon...  
  
Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie d'argumenter. Elle n'aurait qu'à les servir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés.  
  
Un peu plus tard, ils avaient déjà vidé les réserves du restaurant et, après avoir été payé, le gérant les mit à la porte. Trunks emmena rapidement son père plus loin, l'empêchant de détruire le restaurant. Végéta se défit de son emprise quelques rues plus loin.  
  
- Dans ce cas, on va là, dit-il en désignant un bar de l'autre côté de la rue.  
  
Trunks n'était pas sûr que ce soit un bon choix, mais il suivit son père déjà de mauvaise humeur dans le bar.  
  
  
~~  
  
Une heure plus tard, Trunks était complètement ivre, à demi endormi sur la table, alors que Végéta semblait encore pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Le pur Saiyen supportait très bien l'alcool, mais son fils possédait des gènes humains, ceux de Bulma, qui n'avait jamais dépassé les deux bières sans être malade...  
  
- Papa... gommela Trunks, le front appuyé sur son bras, qui tenait lieu d'oreiller.  
- Quoi? grogna Végéta en regardant le fond de sa bouteille vide.  
  
"C'est fou comme ces trucs se vident vite..."  
  
- Qu'est-ce que... Tu penses de Xerry?  
  
La voix pâteuse de Trunks fit lever un sourcil à Végéta, qui vida une autre bouteille avant de répondre.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'elle va être ta b... Ta... Euh... Bru... Et... Euh...  
- Ok, arrête. Xerry est... Très forte. Bon. Hey! Femme! Une dizaine d'autres!!  
  
La serveuse, qui s'était résignée à se faire appeler "femme", soupira et déposa dix autres bouteilles devant Végéta, en jettant un coup d'oeil à Trunks.  
  
- Il a pas l'air bien, votre copain.  
- C'est pas mon copain! s'écria Végéta, en frappant la table de son poing.  
  
Le jeune femme lui jetta un regard étrange et s'éloigna rapidement. Trunks, que le coup de poing avait fait sursauté, releva lentement la tête pour regarder son père.  
  
- C'est tout? demanda-t-il, en essayant vaguement de saisir l'une des bouteilles pleines.  
- Tout quoi? répliqua Végéta en mettant sa bière hors de portée.  
- Elle est forte. Et puis?  
  
Végéta soupira, énervé. Il n'aurait jamais dû emmené Trunks dans ce bar... Il calla une autre bouteille, puis une autre. Trunks grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses bras coisés sur la table.  
  
- Papa... Elle est Saiyenne aussi...  
- Je sais, ça, fit sèchement le prince des Saiyens.  
- Et alors? C'est... Une des rares qui restent encore... Tu dois bien en penser quelque chose.  
- Trunks, ta gueule!!  
  
Végéta se leva soudainement en faisant tomber sa chaise. Il saisit les dernières bouteilles pleines et sortit. Trunks grogna, se leva péniblement.  
  
- Euh, excusez-moi, mais pour le paiement... fit la serveuse.  
- Ouais, ouais...  
  
Il sortit lentement son porte-feuille de sa poche, en sortit une liasse de billets qu'il laissa tomber par terre en s'en allant.  
  
- Garder la monnaie, marmonna-t-il, sans réaliser qu'il venait de perdre environ trois cents dollars. Il faut que je trouve le vieux...  
  
Titubant légèrement, il tenta de sentir l'aura de Végéta, mais ses sens étaient si confus qu'il ne fit que déambuler dans les rues, les yeux rivés au ciel. Après un moment, il s'asseya sur le trottoir, en indien, passa une main sur son visage et inspira profondément pour s'éclaircir les idées. "Papa peut rentrer seul à la maison, j'ai pas besoin de le chercher... Si ça se trouve, il est déjà au lit." Avec un long soupir, il se leva péniblement, décidant de retourner chez lui.  
  
  
~~  
  
Végéta était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et l'air absent. Face à lui, toujours immobile sur le lit, Xerry méditait.  
  
"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit devenue Super-Saiyenne. Alors que même Bra est loin d'y arriver! En plus, elle a toujours l'air d'une gamine. Elle est seulement un peu plus grande et... Et plus développée. De toute façon, elle n'est toujours pas capable de me tenir vraiment tête dans un combat."  
  
Puis il réalisa que, depuis sa transformation en Super-Saiyenne, Xerry ne s'était plus entraînée avec lui. Elle avait fait quelques combats amicaux avec Trunks et même un avec Pan, mais sans plus. Le plus gros de son entraînement consistait à méditer. "C'est quand même pour se battre avec moi que je l'ai entraîné, que je l'ai emmené ici!" Soudain, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Sachant ce que Bulma, et même pire Trunks, diraient si il commençait à se battre avec Xerry au milieu de la nuit, il sortit rapidement de la chambre, se dirigea vers la salle de gravité. Il se demanda vaguement si Trunks serait capable de revenir seul, puis il se dit qu'il s'en moquait bien. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si son fils ne supportait pas la bière!  
  
Il monta la gravité à quelques 300 G. Après quelques rapides exercises d'assouplissements, il commença à s'entraîner sérieusement... Quand soudain, un terrible vacarme l'assourdit, lui arrachant même un cri de surprise.  
  
  
~~  
  
Goku évita l'attaque énergétique d'Oob, disparut de son champ de vision. "Je dois trouver Kaïo... pensa-t-il en plaçant son index et son majeur sur son front. Quelque chose de maléfique s'était emparé de Oob, le rendant incontrôlable, imprévisible et terriblement dangereux. Peu désireux de tuer son ami déjà mort, Goku décida que le meilleur moyen était encore de demander conseil à Kaïo...  
  
  
~~  
  
Trunks allait enfin ouvrir la porte de la Capsule Corporation lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant le fit tomber à genoux. En relevant lentement la tête, il fut aveuglé par une lumière blanche et crue, qui l'obligea à rebaisser la tête en fermant les yeux. Péniblement, il se força à se lever, à relever la tête pour voir d'où venait cette lumière. Les pensées embrouillées par la bière, il distingua vaguement deux "êtres" flotter de la lumière vers l'un des balcons... En s'éloignant de l'imposante bâtisse, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'éclairage éblouissant. Il entendit alors un cri perçant, de femme, puis un juron terriblement fort qui ne pouvait venir que de Végéta. Puis, les deux silhouettes remontèrent vers la source lumineuse. Entre elles, Trunks distingua une troisième personne qui se débattait furieusement. Trop saoûl pour distinguer ses traits ou même reconnaître son aura, il se frotta les yeux et tenta de se concentrer mieux, alors que les trois personnes disparaissaient dans la lumière trop   
blanche.  
  
- TRUUUUUUUNKS!!!  
  
Le cri furieux et désespéré remplit sa tête, réveilla des instincts enfouis au fond de lui-même. Poussé par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, il bondit, plongea dans la lumière à la suite des deux inconnus et de Xerry... Sans voir son père à ses côtés...  
  
  
~~  
  
Gohan venait de terminer sa collation nocturne et s'apprêtait à retourner se coucher lorsque la voix de son père retentit soudainement dans sa tête.  
  
- GOHAN!! Trouve un moyen de venir au Paradis, vite!!  
- Papa? Mais... Quoi?  
  
Le demi-Saiyen avait déjà fermé les poings, les sens en alerte. Le sérieux et l'urgence dans la voix de son père prouvaient que la situation devait être grave.  
  
- Oob est devenu fou furieux et il met le Paradis à feu et à sang! Dépêche-toi de venir avec les autres!!  
- Mais comment? Papa? Papa!  
  
Gohan attendit quelques secondes, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Un peu perdu, il courut s'habiller, en réfléchissant furieusement à un moyen d'aller au Paradis sans se tuer. Videl se réveilla alors et le vit enfiler un chandail à l'envers à toute vitesse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- L'Univers est en danger!! On doit aller au Paradis pour arrêter Oob qui est devenu maléfique!  
  
Videl cligna des yeux, puis se laissa retomber dans le lit en cachant son visage sous l'oreiller.  
  
- D'accord, grogna-t-elle. Tant que tu ne meures pas...  
  
Gohan sourit, prit le temps de soulever l'oreiller pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
  
- Promis, murmura-t-il en se relevant.  
  
Puis il sortit de la chambre. Aussitôt dehors il se dépêcha d'aller chercher Goten, puis il s'envolant en le tirant par le bras vers la Capsule Corporation, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de rejoindre son père...  
  
FIN  



	2. Chapitre 2

  
Note: A propos de la seule review que j'ai eu... Ben je vais essayer de mettre plus d'humour... Mais c'est pas supposé être hilarant, c'est action/aventure... Même si c'est pas super évident... En tout cas...  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2: Le début des ennuis, deuxième partie  
  
  
  
Trunks ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sut était que sa tête était prête à exploser. S'asseyant prudemment en la tenant d'une main, il maugréa à voix basse contre son père et la bière. Lorsque son mal diminua un peu, il ouvrit les yeux pour se situer.  
  
Il était assis au milieu d'une pièce plutôt petite mais au plafond haut, toute en métal gris et froid. Il ne voyait pas d'où provenait la faible lumière blanche et tout était étrangement silencieux. Lentement, il se leva, toujours en tenant sa tête douloureuse d'une main.  
  
- Enfin tu te décides à bouger.  
  
Avec un saut de surprise, Trunks se retourna et vit alors Végéta, qui avait les bras croisés et était appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Le Saiyen avait l'air furieux, mais se contenait encore plutôt bien. Trunks prit un air désolé, laissa tomber sa main pour ne pas fâcher son père encore plus. Végéta lâcha un "keuf!" de mépris et s'avança un peu.  
  
- On est où? demanda Trunks.  
- Enfermés, répliqua froidement son père. As-tu vu une porte?  
  
Trunks refit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux: Végéta avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de porte, ils étaient enfermés. Retenant le juron qui lui montait aux lèvres, le jeune homme soupira profondément.  
  
- Depuis quand est-on ici? demanda-t-il.  
- Aucune idée, grogna Végéta, encore plus sombre. Mais j'en ai marre de ce trou! Si je reste une minute de plus ici, je vais tout faire exploser!  
  
Trunks recula prudemment lorsque que son père décroisa brusquement les bras. Visiblement, il était prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution... A ce moment, le mur derrière Végéta "s'ouvrit" pour laisser passer un homme. Végéta s'éloigna rapidement de lui, non par peur mais par mépris, et recroisa promptement les bras, alors que Trunks se contenta d'afficher un air froidement sérieux. L'homme les regarda un court instant, pendant que le mur se refermait sans bruit dans son dos. Un court moment passa en silence.  
  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans le vaisseau? demanda finalement l'inconnu.  
  
Sa voix aux sonorités musicales résonna légèrement dans la pièce et prit Trunks un peu par surprise.  
  
- J'ai juste... Huh... Sauté dedans... dit-il vaguement.  
  
Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. Un peu en retrait derrière lui, Végéta garda le silence. L'homme, qui avait des cheveux bleu pâle coupés court, hocha de la tête et tourna sur lui-même.  
  
- Suivez-moi, dit-il en avançant.  
  
Le mur se rouvrit pour le laisser passer. Trunks se dépêcha de lui emboîter le pas, suivi par son père. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de serein, de très calme, qui appaisa subtilement les nerfs de Trunks. Après quelques instants, celui-ci se surprit même à sourire. Surpris et un peu honteux, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage de Végéta: le pur Saiyen semblait toujours aussi furieux...  
  
~~   
  
Goku et Maître Kaïo avaient trouvé Shibito et le Doyen. Puis, Shibito s'était téléporté sur Terre, où Gohan avait déjà rassemblés la plupart des combattants, et était revenu avec eux sur la planète du Doyen, où Oob ne pouvait aller par ses propres moyens.  
  
- Où sont Végéta et Trunks? demanda Goku tout saluant ses amis.  
- Pas trouvés, dit Gohan, visiblement à bout de souffle. J'ai senti leurs auras s'éloigner de la Terre et comme je n'avais pas le temps, je suis tout de suite aller chercher Piccolo, puis Pan...  
- Explique-nous, Goku, interrompit Piccolo en posant sa main sur l'épaule à Gohan pour le faire taire. Que se passe-t-il avec Oob?  
  
Goku raconta une nouvelle fois comment Oob avait commencé à l'attaquer de façon sauvage et terriblement violente, avant qu'il ne réussisse à lui échapper.  
  
- J'ai l'impression qu'on aura bien du mal à le vaincre, dit-il finalement, l'air soucieux.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Pan, encore à demie endormie.  
- J'ai l'impression que le côté maléfique d'Oob s'est réveillé, dit gravement Piccolo.  
- Tu veux dire, Boo? demanda Gohan.  
  
Le Namek hocha gravement la tête. Goten réfléchit un moment, puis regarda les autres d'un air confus.  
  
- Mais... Boo est sur Terre et il ne fait que bouffer. Je ne comprends pas...  
- Le Boo sur Terre est le gentil Boo, expliqua Gohan. Oob est la réincarnation du méchant Boo. Tu ne le savais pas?  
- Ben... Oui, mais...  
  
Goten passa une main sur sa nuque, regarda ses pieds, visiblement embarrassé.  
  
- C'est pas grave, fit Goku. Mais il faut trouver une solution et vite. J'ai bien peur que le Paradis soit en train de se faire détruire... On aurait bien besoin de Végéta et Trunks...  
- Et Xerry, fit Pan en baillant.  
  
Pendant que les autres commençaient à réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de vaincre Oob, sans bien sûr le tuer car alors il disparaîtrait totalement, Goten attira Maître Kaïo un peu à l'écart.  
  
~~   
  
Bulma avait entendu un bruit infernal et avait d'abord cru que Végéta avait finalement réussi à détruire la salle de gravité. Elle l'avait entendu crier, puis plus rien. Inquiétée par le soudain silence, elle s'était levé pour se rendre compte qu'une grande partie de la maison était totalement détruite, par le ciel en plus, et que Végéta, Trunks et Xerry avait disparus. Après avoir trouvé Bra saine et sauve dans son lit, elle explosa.  
  
Alors que sa mère maudissait pour la millème fois les Saiyens et en particulier leur prince, le téléphone sonna. Bra répondit en couvrant son autre oreille d'une main.  
  
- Moushi moushi!  
- Bra? C'est Chichi! As-tu vu Goten? Il a disparut! Eh... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan chez toi?  
- Eh bien... La maison est à moitié démolie, papa, Trunks et Xerry ont disparus et non, je ne sais pas où est Goten. Le boucan, c'est maman qui se défoule...  
- Je vois...  
- Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi, hein? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis avec Végéta?! D'abord il part pour des semaines sans avertir pour entraîner une gamine que personne ne connaît, ensuite il est possédé et se fait tuer! Et maintenant, ça! Et Trunks!  
  
Elle pourrait continuer pendant des heures comme ça. Bra soupira.  
  
- Je vais appeler Gohan, fit Chichi. Peut-être qu'il sait où ils sont...  
- Ok, bye.  
- Salut.  
  
Tout en raccrochant, Bra se demanda si son père était encore parti pour des mois, avec Trunks et Xerry en prime. Si c'était le cas... Non seulement Bulma ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais en plus elle pourrait en mourir. "Vu sa réaction, elle est sur le bord de la crise de nerfs..." Elle voulut aller récomforter et calmer sa mère, mais celle-ci se mit à frapper le mur avec ses poings serrés, tout en envoyer Végéta se faire voir. Visiblement, Trunks et Xerry étaient loin derrière le Saiyen dans l'ordre de ses préoccupations. Bra soupira, s'asseya dans un divan et tenta de ne pas y penser. Sinon, elle se mettrait à pleurer elle aussi...  
  
~~  
  
Trunks et Végéta marchaient toujours derrière l'autre homme. Le silence était de plus en plus dur à supporter, à mesure qu'ils se perdaient dans les innombrabres couloirs du vaisseau.  
  
- Trunks, tu m'entends?  
- Goten? s'exclama le jeune homme en sursautant.  
  
Son "guide" lui lança un regard soupçonneux, il entendit Végéta grogner derrière lui. Un peu gêné, il rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules et fourra les mains dans ses poches.  
  
- Je suis au Paradis, dit la voix de Goten dans l'esprit de son ami.  
- QUOI?! cria Trunks, malgré sa décision de seulement "penser" au lieu de parler.  
- Je ne suis pas mort! Pas besoin de crier... Mais il a un problème grave. Shibito est venu nous chercher, Gohan, Piccolo, Pan et moi. Tu sais, le côté maléfique d'Oob? La réincarnation de Boo?  
  
"Oui... Ne me dit pas que..."  
  
- Il a pris le dessus, je n'ai pas trop compris comment, et maintenant il doit être en train de détruire le Paradis. On aurait vraiment besoin de Végéta, Xerry et toi.  
  
"Désolé, mais... Papa et moi sommes dans un vaisseau de-je-sais-pas-quoi et Xerry doit être quelque part dedans. On ne peut pas venir tout de suite... Il faut la trouver avant."  
  
- Un vaisseau? Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'elle a été kidnappée?  
  
Ignorant de son mieux le regard de son père sur sa nuque, Trunks raconta sa soirée à son meilleur ami. Du moins, se qu'il se rappelait car sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal depuis le début de la conversation. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Goten resta silencieux un moment.  
  
- Bon, je vois... Ben, trouve-la vite et amène-toi! Avant qu'on soit tous morts, si possible...  
  
"Ben oui... On se dépêche, promis! Bonne chance!"  
  
Goten lui souhaita bonne chance et la communication cessa. Trunks inspira profondément.  
  
- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se dépêcher un peu?  
  
L'homme tourna légérèment la tête vers lui, fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Un peu de patience, je vous prie, dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'auparavant, mais toujours polie.  
  
Trunks ne répondit pas, mais commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi était-ce si long? Son inquiétude pour Xerry augmentait rapidement, sans compter qu'il s'en faisait maintenant pour les autres...  
  
~~  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Goten après un moment.  
  
Personne ne le savait encore. A moins de se battre directement avec Oob et de le tuer, ce qui signifiait la disparition totale de son âme, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé d'autre option. Goku réfléchissait furieusement et Goten s'attendait à voir son père exploser d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
Soudain, quelque chose dans l'air changea et tous levèrent les yeux, inquiets.  
  
Oob apparut alors tout près de Goku, ses yeux rouges luisant de mauvaiseté, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Pan poussa un cri alors que Gohan se plaçait protectivement entre elle et Oob, Goku s'éloigna rapidement et Piccolo décroisa les bras.  
  
- Shibito, emmène pappy et Kaïo ailleurs, dit sombrement Goku, les yeux rivés sur l'arrivant.  
- Oui... Bonne chance!  
  
Shibito posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maître Kaïo et du Doyen, qui aurait engueulé Goku s'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur, et les trois divinités disparurent.  
  
- Il a l'air si... Différent... murmura Pan.  
  
Gohan serra ses poings un peu plus. Il détestait ce genre de situation... Lançant un regard à son père, il vit que Goku devait détester cela encore plus. Après tout, Oob était son élève, un de ses meilleurs amis... Et s'il le tuait, alors il le perdrait pour toujours.  
  
La tension monta rapidement alors que tout le monde attendait après Oob. Il ferait le premier geste... Et alors commencerait un autre combat pour la survie de l'Univers et de l'Autre Monde...  
  
FIN  



	3. Chapitre 3

  
  
Chapitre 3: Impasse  
  
  
Tout le monde était réuni à KameHouse. Enfin, presque tous ceux qui étaient resté sur Terre. Videl avait expliqué le peu qu'elle tenait de Gohan et Chichi s'était évanouie.  
  
- Oob qui devient maléfique... Ça me fait peur, avoua Krilin.  
- J'aurais du l'empêcher d'y aller au lieu de dormir, marmonna Videl, furieuse.  
- Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir, dit férocement Bulma. C'est ça, les Saiyens! Ils ont un problème, BANG! Ils partent tout de suite se battre en nous laissant nous inquiéter! Et on ne sait pas quand ils reviennent, en quel état ou juste SI ils reviennent! Et puis, lorsqu'ils sont finalement de retour, ils vident le garde-manger et vont se coucher! Et le lendemain, entraînement! Comme si tout était normal! Et un jour, BANG! un nouveau combat! Et une bonne fois, ils emmènent vos enfants sans avertir!  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en continuant de se plaindre en criant. Videl, C-18 et Tortue Géniale la regardaient avec des yeux exorbités, toujours impressionnés par ces crises. Yamcha et Krilin échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules pendant que Bra se précipitait dans la cuisine pour empêcher sa mère de tout casser.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Yamcha.  
- On ne fait rien! s'écria Oolon. S'ils nous ont laissé ici, c'est parce qu'on ne peut pas les aider. De toute façon, on ne pourrait même pas les re...  
  
Videl écrasa furieusement le cochon sur le plancher d'un coup de poing.  
  
- Ferme-la, Porcinet! Espèce de lâche!  
- J'en ai assez! cria Bulma dans la cuisine.  
  
Un bruit de vaiselle s'éclatant sur le mur fit sursauter tout le monde, puis Bulma se mit à sangloter bruyamment.  
  
- Heureusement que Chichi s'est évanouie, chuchota Krilin dans l'oreille de Yamcha. Imagine si elle se serait mise à crier avec Bulma...  
  
Yamcha sourit, ce qui lui attira le regard furieux de Videl. L'épouse de Gohan prenait la situation très au sérieux et bien qu'elle se contrôla beaucoup mieux que ses aînées, elle aussi était mortellement inquiète; ses mains aux jointures blanches crispées sur un coussin le montraient bien.  
  
- T'inquiète pas, fit gentiment Krilin. Ils en ont vu d'autres.  
- Bien sûr, gronda Videl. Et à chaque fois il y a eu des morts. Et Gohan ne s'est pas entrainé depuis longtemps. Et Pan, elle... Sans parler de Piccolo qui se fait vieux! Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas? Mon mari et ma fille...  
  
Elle cacha soudain son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Tortue Géniale s'approcha pour la consoler, mais elle l'envoya promener d'un geste brusque. Cachant difficilement un sourire après avoir vu cela, Yamcha s'asseya à côté de Videl et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
- Ça va, Videl. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils reviendront.  
- Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Tu n'es même pas avec eux!  
  
Yamcha se tut. Il n'arrivait jamais à trouver les bons mots pour consoler quelqu'un, surtout dans ce genre de situation... Il lança un regard aux autres, mais personne ne savait quoi dire de plus. Un silence embarrassé, seulement troublé par les sanglots de Videl et ceux de Bulma, plus étouffés, s'installa.  
  
~~  
  
Trunks était prêt à exploser. Il aurait pu jurer que l'homme devant lui le faisait marcher dans le même dédale depuis trop longtemps déjà, en ralentissant en plus. Derrière lui, Végéta s'énervait aussi. Le métis s'apprêtait à parler lorsque, comme s'il devinait ses intentions, le "guide" se retourna légèrement en arrêtant de marcher.  
  
- Nous y sommes, dit-il.  
  
Le mur s'ouvrit devant lui. Trunks soupira et le suivit, sans prêter attention au grognement frustré de son père.  
  
- Veuilliez vous incliner devant sa Majesté, dit alors l'autre en s'écartant.  
  
Trunks et Végéta levèrent les yeux, surpris, et virent, au centre de l'immense salle, un grand trône, magnifiquement fait, où était assise une jeune femme. Bien qu'elle portât des vêtements étranges et que son regard fut distant, détaché, voire même froid, les deux Saiyens la reconnurent aussitôt.  
  
C'était Xerry.  
  
~~  
  
Un coup de poing envoya violemment Pan à terre. La jeune femme s'écrasa en hurlant lorsque son corps heurta le sol, gémit alors qu'un flot de sang lui remplit la bouche. Gohan se posa rapidement près d'elle, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le combat au-dessus d'eux.  
  
- Ça va, chérie? demanda-t-il, la voix inquiète malgré son air combatif.  
- Oui, oui... Mais on ne peut pas gagner... Il est trop fort...  
  
Pan se leva lentement, tremblante. Bien qu'elle eut mal comme jamais, bien qu'elle eut envie de s'écrouler et de pleurer, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner et continuer le combat coûte que coûte. Elle essuya le sang sur sa joue du revers de la main, releva la tête pour voir comment les autres s'en sortaient.  
  
Contrairement à d'habitude, Goku n'était pas le meilleur. Visiblement, combattre celui qui était devenu son plus proche ami et à qui il avait appris à se battre l'empêchait de se donner à fond. Piccolo, bien qu'il eut retiré sa cape et son turban dès le début du combat, ne continuerait pas très longtemps. Il était trop vieux, trop faible pour avoir une chance de juste affaiblir Oob. Goten, surprenament, était celui qui donnait le plus de problèmes au jeune homme possédé.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit Piccolo être projeté par un kiaï, Gohan poussa un cri et bondit pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Empoignant le Namek par le poignet, il s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel, s'arrêtant seulement à une bonne hauteur.  
  
- Merci... fit Piccolo, haletant.  
  
Gohan décida de ne pas le lâcher tout de suite, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
  
- Piccolo, je crois que tu devrais arrêter, dit-il enfin. C'est...  
- Ne dis pas de sottises. Même si je suis le plus faible ici, il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire!  
- Mais tu es déjà vidé!  
- Tu crois ça?  
  
Le sourire familier, moqueur, étira les lèvres vertes, plus haut d'un côté que de l'autre. Gohan hésita, le lâcha. Piccolo attendit un peu, observant un moment le combat entre Oob, Goku, Goten et Pan.  
  
- Tu as peut-être raison, murmura-t-il enfin. Je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous. Il est temps de céder la place aux autres générations, hein?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que...  
- Je sais. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider.  
  
Goku poussa un long hurlement de douleur après que son visage ait été ravagé par un coup de pied trop violent. Gohan serra les poings, horrifié, sa puissance augmenta inconsciemment.  
  
- Vas-y, je peux rester seul, fit Piccolo en essuyant le sang sur son menton.  
  
Gohan hocha légèrement la tête et se lança aussitôt, à toute vitesse. Piccolo se posa rapidement, croisa les bras et regarda se qui se passait. Bien qu'il lui coûtait d'admettre son impuissance, il savait qu'il venait d'ôter un poids de l'esprit de Gohan, ce qui lui permettrait de se battre encore mieux.  
  
Le métis frappa Oob de toutes ses forces, pour venger son père, puis ne put s'arrêter, aveuglé par une rage soudaine. Pan et Goten reculèrent, effrayés par la violente colère d'un Gohan si souriant et si gentil d'ordinaire. Goku, après avoir recouvré la vue d'un oeil, regarda horrifié son fils massacrer son ancien élève.  
  
- GOHAN!! NON!!  
  
Son cri arrêta aussitôt Gohan, qui reçut un coup de pied à la poitrine. Goten se précipita pour le rattraper, tout aussi surpris par l'intervention de leur père.  
  
- Papa... gémit Gohan en se tenant le coeur. Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Il croisa le regard de Goku et se tut. Il comprit que c'était trop dur pour lui de se battre contre un ami, de le massacrer comme ça. Et que c'était même trop dur de le voir de faire battre. Même si c'était leur devoir, même s'il le fallait pour sauver le monde... C'était trop pour lui.  
  
Piccolo baissa le front, sombre. "On lui avait dit que ses sentiments le perdraient..."  
  
Haut au-dessus d'eux, Oob avait déjà repris son souffle et attendait, dans une position de défense presque provocante, la prochaine attaque. Un sourire mauvais flottait sur son visage, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir sadique. Il lécha lentement l'unique filet de sang qui lui coulait des lèvres. Apparemment, il ne souffrait pas beaucoup de l'attaque de Gohan, ni de tout le combat précédent. Furieux, Goten cracha par terre, sa salive tachée de sang.  
  
- Tout ça et ça ne donne rien, gronda-il entre ses dents. On ne gagnera pas comme ça!  
  
Gohan se massa lentement la poitrine pour appaiser la douleur, les yeux fixés sur Oob, réfléchissant furieusement à un moyen de le vaincre. Malheureusement, plus il y pensait, plus cela devenait évident: ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution que de le tuer.  
  
FIN  
  



	4. Chapitre 4

  
  
Chapitre 4: La fin d'un guerrier  
  
  
Trunks n'osait pas bouger, ni faire un seul son. Le regard vide, froidement inexpressif, de Xerry le paralysait. C'était elle, mais en même temps c'était une étrangère. Elle ne bougeait pas un cil, restait parfaitement immobile. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, régulièrement, sous le tissu d'un bleu intense. Trunks sentit vaguement que l'autre homme était parti, mais il s'en foutait bien. Pour lui, seule Xerry importait...  
  
Derrière lui, Végéta se tenait tout aussi silencieux et immobile, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de briser le silence. Il se doutait que Trunks avait besoin d'un peu de temps... Même pour le Saiyen, la nouvelle attitude de la jeune métisse était un choc. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer ainsi, détachée, voire même absente...  
  
Finalement, Trunks ne put supporter le silence plus longtemps, il leva la main vers Xerry, un peu hésitant.  
  
- Euh... Xerry...  
  
Lentement, toujours aussi inexpressives, les prunelles mauves se tournèrent vers lui. Une légère lueur d'attention s'y alluma, mais Trunks ne put que pâlir sous ce regard étranger.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as? murmura-t-il, d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
Elle resta silencieuse, mais l'intensité de ses yeux augmenta, elle parut enfin prêter réellement attention à lui. Trunks baissa sa main, sentit une petite goutte de sueur lui couler sur la tempe. Il ne trouvait plus ses mots et Végéta ne l'aidait pas...  
  
- Sa Majesté n'adressera pas la parole à qui que ce soit avant la cérémonie, annonça alors une jeune voix insolente.  
  
Trunks sursauta, se retourna pour voir arriver une jeune fille aux sourcils froncés. Végéta l'observa quelques secondes puis haussa légèrement les épaules.  
  
- Quelle cérémonie? demanda-t-il.  
- Le mariage, répondit la nouvelle venue comme si c'était parfaitement évident.  
  
Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Trunks. Végéta lança un regard à son fils avant de demander avec qui Xerry devait se marier.  
  
- Avec son fiancé, bien sûr.  
- Bien sûr... Et qui est-ce?  
- On ne me l'a pas dit.  
- Et pourquoi l'appelles-tu Majesté?  
  
Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou, mais Végéta ne s'en offusqua pas. Il semblait plutôt s'amuser de l'attitude insolemment polie de cette jeune fille, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.  
  
- Parce que c'est la dernière personne à avoir le sang royal de son peuple. A avoir le sang de son peuple tout court, d'ailleurs. Alors... Il faut bien l'appeler Majesté, non?  
- Je connais certains Princes qui n'ont pas droit à cette marque élémentaire de respect, grogna Végéta en regardant son fils.  
  
Trunks cligna lentement des yeux. Xerry, une princesse? Ou même une reine? Et elle devait se marier? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était trop fou, trop dur... Elle était à lui, non? Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait... Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait leur arriver? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air tellement indifférente à ce qui lui arrivait?  
  
~~  
  
La tension était presque palpable. A cause de Goku, plus personne n'osait plus attaquer et Oob gardait une attitude menaçante, comme s'il allait tout faire sauter d'une seconde à l'autre. Tous s'étaient posés, lentement, et avaient gardé leur yeux rivés sur lui.  
  
Etrangement, l'inaction épuisait Gohan plus que le combat. Il était encore essouflé et s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil. Après un petit moment, il posa même sa main sur sa cuisse, en serrant les dents.  
  
- Gohan... fit Piccolo, qui, bien que plutôt loin, voyait parfaitement l'expression sur le visage de son ancien élève.  
- Ça va papa? demanda Pan, inquiète.  
  
Gohan hocha lentement de la tête, se redressa lentement. Sa main se posa alors sur son coeur qu'il frotta doucement, comme pour calmer une douleur trop tenace.  
  
- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, dit-il à voix basse, les sourcils froncés.  
- Je sais, fit Goten sur le même ton. Mais...  
  
Il glissa un regard vers leur père. Goku se tenait à l'écart depuis un moment, les bras le long du corps, observant simplement Oob. Sur son visage, une expression éteinte, tristement résignée, se dessina lentement.  
  
- Il va... murmura Goten.  
  
A ce moment, juste quand Goku allait bouger, Oob poussa un hurlement et leva les bras, chargeant ses mains d'une énergie rouge et flamboyante. Une immense boule se forma au-dessus de lui, un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
- NON! hurla Goku alors que son ancien élève baissait rapidement les bras.  
  
La boule suivit son mouvement, fonça droit sur le Saiyen. Gohan et Goten poussèrent un cri, horrifiés, une lumière trop vive les éblouit. Ils entendirent leur père hurler... Et la voix de Pan... Puis l'explosion couvrit leurs cris... Enfin tout se calma...  
  
Les deux frères se retournèrent lentement pour voir la plaine, verte d'herbe encore quelques heures plutôt et maintenant dévastée, recouverte d'une légère fumée brunâtre. Des particules de terre retombaient sans bruit, un silence morbide s'installa.  
  
Une impression bizarre envahit Gohan. Une impression qu'il détesta aussitôt, mais il ne saurait trop dire ce que c'était. Il attendit, tendu, que la fumée se dissipe. La silhouette de son père apparaîtrait, se clarifierait, son sourire rassurant apparaîtrait et ils pourraient alors se battre et gagner... Il attendit, la fumée de dissipa, mais Goku n'apparut pas.  
  
A côté de son frère, Goten hoqueta étrangement, porta une main à sa bouche. Gohan baissa légèrement les yeux et vit pourquoi les larmes affluaient aux yeux de son cadet.  
  
Au centre de l'immense cratère encore fumant, un corps était étalé, les bras ouverts, la tète renversée en arrière. Le vêtement de combat orange était presque entièrement déchiré, la ceinture bleue totalement détruite.  
  
Un moment passa. Gohan attendait que son père bouge, se lève... Goten était tombé à genoux à côté de lui et avait caché son visage dans ses mains. "Ne pleure pas... pensa Gohan, comme dans un autre monde. Il va bien..." Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas vrai. C'était trop long...  
  
Piccolo s'approcha lentement du corps de Goku, s'agenouilla respectueusement à côté de lui, ramenant ses bras le long de son corps. Puis, il leva les yeux vers Gohan. Son visage blessé était terriblement sérieux, dans ses yeux sombres, une lueur triste brillait doucement. Gohan secoua lentement la tête.  
  
- Non... Pas... Lui, pas encore...  
  
Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, serra les poings pour controler la rage qui l'envahissait. "C'est trop injuste! Il nous a empêcher de tuer Oob et..."  
  
- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDEEE!!! hurla-t-il soudain au ciel, sa puissance augmentant rapidement.  
  
Piccolo se jeta sur Goten, le tira loin de son frère devenu dangereux. Fou furieux, Gohan hurlait sa douleur, sa peine, sa colère, laissait exploser sa puissance comme jamais.  
  
- Papa! cria Pan, terrorisée.  
  
En état de choc, elle rejoignit Piccolo et Goten, tremblante, les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Elle avait toujours aimé son grand-père, même s'il n'avait pas été là très souvent... Et l'attitude de son père la prenait par surprise, l'effrayait... Piccolo passa un bras autour de ses épaules, autant pour la protéger de la puissance de Gohan que pour la réconforter.  
  
- Non! s'écria soudain Goten, en se jetant vers le corps de son père.  
  
Goku, étant mort deux fois, commençait à se dissiper. Son corps s'évanouissait lentement, disparaissait... Son fils cadet tomba à genoux à côté de lui, les yeux fermés à cause du trop plein de larmes qui cherchaient à en sortir.  
  
- Papa! cria-t-il en empoignant ce qui restait du bras du vieux guerrier. Ne pars pas! Non! Pas encore!  
  
Bien qu'il soit un adulte depuis longtemps, Goten n'était qu'un petit garçon en ce moment. Il avait besoin de son père, même s'il était au Paradis. Goku, disparu à jamais? Sans même son âme? Impossible! Même s'il avait été mort durant presque la moitié de la vie du jeune métis, il avait été là, à sa façon... Mais déjà le bras musclé avait une texture différente sous ses doigts meurtris... Goten, secoué de sanglots, pressa la main de son père contre sa joue.  
  
- Papa... Je suis désolé... J'aurais dû te sauver... Je...  
  
Soudain il n'y avait plus rien dans ses mains, Goku était parti à jamais. Goten se laissa tomber sur ses coudes, le visage contre le sol taché du sang paternel, pleurant comme jamais il n'avait pleuré... Et pendant que son cadet se laissait aller au désespoir, Gohan continuait d'augmenter sa puissance... Et d'hurler...  
  
FIN  
  



	5. Chapitre 5

  
Note: Dans ce chapitre, il y a une référence aux habits traditionnels saiyens, mais comme je ne savais pas trop s'ils en avaient, j'ai décrit l'uniforme que Freezer leur avait donné... Faque faites avec. Et s'il vous plait, reviewez, révisez, faites un commentaire, écrivez-moi de quoi! Même si c'est pour dire que c'est pourri... J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un d'autre que ma soeur lit cette fic... Ok? Merci!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5: Le Fiancé Élu  
  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas rester içi, dit soudain la jeune fille en tirant la manche de Trunks.  
  
Le métis détacha enfin son regard de Xerry, se tourna vers elle, agacé.  
  
- Je dois lui parler, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme immobile. Laissez-nous!  
- Pas question! C'est interdit!  
- Alors pourquoi on nous a emmené içi?  
- Parce que nous devions vérifier quelque chose, répondit une nouvelle voix, grave et chaude.  
  
Trunks et Végéta se retournèrent, alors que la jeune extra-terrestre s'inclinait promptement. Un homme à l'air plutôt vieux s'avança vers eux, ses longs cheveux d'un bleu si pâle qu'ils en étaient presque blancs flottant doucement derrière lui. Il dégageait une certaine sérénité qui appaisa Trunks sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
  
- Vérifier quoi? demanda Végéta, qui lui ne souriait plus.  
- Si notre intution avait raison ou tort. Et je suis heureux de maintenant savoir qu'elle était dans le vrai.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?  
- Soyez poli! souffla la jeune fille, les joues un peu rouges. C'est le Grand Maître! C'est quelqu'un de très important!  
- Ça va, Tashi, calme-toi. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir...  
- Quelle intution? demanda alors Trunks, la voix un peu rauque.  
  
Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des événements. Même s'il était plutôt calme pour le moment, il sentait que la moindre petite chose pourrait le mettre en colère comme jamais. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il serrait son poing trop fort depuis un bon moment et qu'une petite goutte de sang avait fait son chemin de sa paume meurtrie jusqu'à ses doigts aux jointures blanches, pour ensuite tomber sur le plancher noir. Il respira profondément. "Il faut que je me calme... Etre nerveux ou en colère n'aide jamais..." Mais il n'arriva pas à se calmer parfaitement.  
  
- Celle qui me disait qui serait l'élu, répondit le Grand Maître en souriant paternellement.  
- L'élu? fit Végéta, moqueur. L'élu pour se marier avec elle?  
  
Il désigna Xerry du front. La jeune métisse était toujours immobile et inexpressive, comme si rien ne la concernait plus. Trunks sentit son coeur se serrer un peu plus en voyant le vieil homme hocher la tête.  
  
- Et on peut savoir qui c'est? demanda le Saiyen.  
- Nous voulions d'abord la marier avec un Prince pur sang, se mit à raconter le Maître en regardant Xerry. Mais comme elle est elle-même une métisse... Cela n'avait plus grande importance. De plus, le seul Prince digne d'elle que nous ayons trouvé est déjà marié et n'aurait probablement pas coopéré. Ainsi, elle épousera un métis, comme elle.  
  
La gorge sèche, Trunks respirait difficilement à présent. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait lâcher, que sa tête allait exploser dès qu'il entendrait le nom de "l'élu". Xerry... Elle ne pouvait pas être assise là sans rien faire, comme si on allait pas les séparer, comme si leurs vies n'étaient pas sur le point d'être ruinées...  
  
Cependant, Végéta souriait à nouveau, à sa façon bien à lui en tout cas. Il avait comprit mieux que son fils...  
  
~~  
  
Piccolo serrait Pan contre lui, pour que les tourbillons furieux provoqués par son père ne blessent pas. Tout deux regardaient Goten pleurer comme un enfant la disparition de son père et Gohan hurler tout ce qu'il ressentait: rage, désespoir, douleur, chagrin, peur... Tout ce qu'il avait retenu malgré lui durant des années sortaient à présent, et rester sur la planète du Doyen des Kaïoshins devenait dangereux.  
  
Dans les airs, Oob avait même croisé ses bras en X pour se protéger, même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment redouter la puissance phénoménale du métis.  
  
- On ne peut pas rester, grogna Piccolo. Non seulement on pourrait se faire tuer, mais en plus on dérange Gohan...  
- Quoi? fit Pan, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son père. On le dérange?  
- Même s'il est en train de libérer toute sa puissance, il est quand même conscient de notre présence et ne pourra pas se battre à fond tant qu'on sera là... Il est comme ça...  
  
Pan sentit la mélancolie voilée dans la voix du vieux Namek et le serra un peu plus fort entre ses bras.  
  
- Comment on peut s'en aller? demanda-t-elle en tentant de dominer ses émotions. Plus personne ne peut faire le déplacement instantané...  
- Je sais... J'essaie de touver un moyen...  
  
~~  
  
Puisque Shibito et le Doyen des Kaïoshins étaient venus sur Terre, tout le monde s'était réuni au palais de Dendé. Seul Maître Kaïo, parce qu'il était mort, avait dû rester au Paradis. Bulma, Chichi et Videl (dont les nerfs avaient aussi fini par lâcher) étaient en train de se défouler sur le pauvre Shibito, le seul qui soit un tant soit peu au courant des derniers événements. Après qu'il eut dit ce qu'il savait, les trois femmes s'étaient ruées sur lui, certaines qu'il leur cachait encore quelque chose, ou bien lui demandant d'aller aider les combattants dans l'Autre Monde.  
  
Le reste du groupe se contentait de les regarder, à la fois nerveux et amusés, pendant que le Doyen était tranquillement aller se coucher dans le Palais. Shibito tentait, en vain, de calmer les trois furies. Soudain, il redressa la tête, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose.  
  
- P... Piccolo?  
  
Videl, Chichi et Bulma se turent, surprises. Shibito hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il écoutait une voix que lui seul pouvait entendre.  
  
- D'accord, j'arrive.  
  
Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.  
  
- Ben, où est-il? demanda Bra, qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi la scène.  
- Je suppose que Piccolo a prit contact avec lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, fit Krilin, et lui a demandé de venir... Peut-être qu'ils ont fini le combat!  
  
Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de Videl et Krilin se demanda s'il ne venait pas de lui donner de faux espoirs. Juste à ce moment, Shibito revint, avec Piccolo et Pan. Les deux combattants étaient blessés et visiblement épuisés. Dendé se précipita pour les soigner, alors que Chichi et Videl devenaient blanches en se demandant où étaient Goten et Gohan...  
  
- Je suis désolée... murmura Pan, en évitant de croiser le regard des autres. C'était trop dur...  
- Où sont Gohan et Goten? demanda Chichi, la voix tendue. Et Goku, il va bien?  
  
Au nom de son grand-père, Pan fut secouée d'un sanglot. Piccolo posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de la jeune fille, pour la réconforter. Puis, il inspira profondément. Il fallait leur dire de toute façon...  
  
- Oob a tué Goku, dit-il gravement. Son corps, son âme... Il n'existe plus du tout.  
  
Un silence horrible tomba sur le Palais de Dendé. Chichi s'évanouit à nouveau. Krilin tomba à genoux, frappa le sol de ses deux poings crispés. Déjà des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Tout le monde, surtout Bulma et Yamcha qui connaissaient Goku depuis longtemps, affichait une mine consternée, sinon triste, voire désespérée.  
  
Mais malgré sa peine de savoir son beau-père disparu à jamais, Videl s'inquiétait mortellement pour son époux. Si Piccolo et Pan étaient revenus en disant que c'était trop dur, si Goku lui-même n'avait pas survécu... Que devenaient les deux frères?  
  
~~  
  
Trunks ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait. C'était impossible, il devait rêver...  
  
L'élu qui devait épouser Xerry, sa Xerry tant aimée, le Prince métis fiancé sans même le savoir, c'était lui. Pour une fois, il était heureux de son sang saiyen, d'être le fils du Prince Végéta.  
  
Pendant que son fils plongeait de plus en plus dans son bonheur quasi extasique, Végéta examinait les vêtements qu'on avait déposé sur la table, à l'intention du futur marié.  
  
Après avoir vaguement expliqué à Trunks comment la cérémonie de mariage se déroulerait, le Grand Maître avait demandé à Tashi de reconduire les deux habitants de la Terre dans une certaine chambre pour les préparer au mariage. Puis, on les y avait laissé seuls.  
  
Végéta reconnut rapidement les vêtements traditionnels saiyens, même s'il ne les avait pas vu depuis des dizaines d'années. Sur la poitrine de l'armure blanche, l'emblême royal se démarquait, peint d'un rouge vif comme le sang. Une longue cape rouge, des gants et des bottes blanches... Le sous-vêtement était d'un noir profond, aussi profond que les yeux du Prince qui se surprit à être nostalgique. Non pas que cette époque où il luttait pour sa survie lui manquât, mais... Au moins, dans ce temps-là, il était entouré de Saiyens, de vrais, purs combattants...  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, il chassa soudain ces pensées et saisit le sous-vêtement d'une main, avant de le lancer violemment au visage de Trunks. Le métis sursauta, attrapa le vêtement, l'air un peu fâché.  
  
- Habille-toi, dit froidement Végéta. Tu ne veux quand même pas être en retard à ton propre mariage!  
- Non!  
  
Trunks enleva lentement ses vêtements, un peu gêné de se montrer presque nu devant son propre père, bien qu'il n'y eut pas vraiment de raison de l'être puisque Végéta s'en foutait totalement.  
  
- C'est quand même drôle qu'ils aient les habits saiyens, non? demanda-t-il en examinant la tenue sombre avant de l'enfiler maladroitement.  
  
Végéta ne répondit pas, l'observant silencieusement alors qu'il s'habillait. Lorsque Trunks en eut terminé avec la cape, il se tourna vers son père, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, pour lui montrer le résultat. Végéta décroisa les bras, s'approcha silencieusement... Pour arranger l'attache dorée afin que la longue cape ne tombe pas. Surpris, Trunks babultia un "merci", encore plus surpris de voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de son père.  
  
- Si tu avais les yeux et les cheveux noirs, tu ressemblerais enfin à un vrai Saiyen, dit Végéta, d'une voix étrangement plus douce que d'habitude.  
  
Il recula d'un pas, observa encore un peu son fils et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Trunks se senti gonfler de joie et de fierté. Pour une fois, son père l'estimait réellement... Et il allait épouser la femme de sa vie, avec l'accord de son peuple et de son père. Que pourrait-il souhaiter de plus ? "Que maman et Goten soient là..." Dès que le nom de son mailleur ami lui passa par la tête, une impression étrange fit son chemin dans son coeur, s'insinuant entre la joie sans fin et la fierté saiyenne. Il tenta de l'oublier, la mettant sur le compte de la nervosité, ou du regret de ne pas voir Bulma et Goten assister à son mariage. De tout façon, il était temps d'y aller...  
  
FIN  
  



	6. Chapitre 6

  
  
Chapitre 6: Attaque en symbiose  
  
  
Goten remarqua le départ de Piccolo et de Pan bien longtemps après qu'ils soient partis. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et reprenait peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Près de lui, Gohan n'hurlait plus, mais sa puissance continuait d'augmenter, infinie, terrifiante.  
  
Dans les airs, Oob luttait maintenant pour ne pas être emporté par les tourbillons d'énergie furieuse. Une colère méprisante se lisait sur son visage crispé, ses yeux rouges flamboyaient.  
  
Tremblant, Goten se leva lentement. Sa peine se mua en une colère douloureuse, son côté saiyen prit le dessus sur ses sentiments terriens. Alors que Gohan se contentait de fixer Oob avec un regard furieux, Goten se mit à crier à son tour, son aura grandit autour de lui, sa puissance balaya les larmes qui restaient sur son visage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard était aussi froid et rageur que celui de son frère. La seule différence entre eux était la couleur des yeux, ceux de l'aîné étant d'un noir profond, ceux du cadet d'un vert émeraude étincellant.  
  
Soudain le vent énergétique se calma alors que les deux frères regardaient leur ennemi avec le même regard. Leur ennemi... L'assassin de leur père... D'un même mouvement, leur poings se serrèrent, ils sautèrent pour attaquer ensemble. Oob dut alors se défendre contre le double assaut de deux demis Saiyens envahis d'une rage froide et pure, qui se battaient en parfaite symbiose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer entre eux pour savoir comment l'autre attaquerait, ils le savaient d'instinct, comme si un lien invisible unissait leur esprits...  
  
~~  
  
Végéta avait été conduit dans une autre salle que Trunks, par cette petite insolente de Tashi. Il semblait que ce serait le lieu du mariage, car c'était une salle richement décorée, avec un autel blanc, immaculé, au centre. Des symboles rouges et bleus bordaient la nappe et en s'approchant pour les examiner, Végéta reconnut encore une fois l'emblème royal saiyen, accompagné cette fois d'un autre symbole, brodés avec un fil du bleu intense que le vêtement que Xerry portait.  
  
- Accepteriez-vous de jouer un rôle dans la cérémonie, mon Prince?  
  
Le Saiyen se redressa et regarda le Grand Maître s'approcher tranquillement avec son sourire affable. Étrangement, le vieillard lui était assez sympathique, avec son allure calme et le respect qu'il lui montrait.  
  
- Quel rôle? demanda-t-il enfin.  
- Vous devez simplement couper la veine du poignet gauche de votre fils. Ensuite, lui et Xerry, dont j'aurai coupé le poignet droit, mélangeront leur sang et seront unis, par les liens sacrés du sang.  
  
Végéta dévisagea un moment le vieil homme, qui semblait considérer cela comme une simple formalité.  
  
- Couper leur poignets, répéta-t-il.  
  
Après tant de temps sur Terre, il avait appris quelle genre de blessure peut être mortelle si on ne fait pas attention, surtout pour quelqu'un avec une constitution plus ou moins solide comme Xerry. Aussi, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup et il resta silencieux pour montrer son sentiment. Le Maître remarqua rapidement son hésitation et sourit paternellement.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le métabolisme de Xerry est préparé pour cette cérémonie, malgré son métissage. Et Trunks est solide... Ce n'est pas comme s'ils se videraient de leur sang, au contraire. C'est une union symbolique... Alors, vous le ferez?  
  
Végéta observa la dague que l'autre lui tendait et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.  
  
- Très bien, dit le Maître alors que le Saiyen prenait la dague. Vous devriez peut-être aller vous changer, dans ce cas...  
  
Végéta se souvint alors qu'il ne portait que ses shorts d'entraînement et le suivit jusqu'a une autre pièce, où des vêtements de style saiyen étaient déjà préparés.  
  
- Si vous voulez bien vous dépêchez... La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.  
  
Inclinant respectueusement la tête, le Maître quitta la pièce, laissant le Prince seul. Végéta commença aussitôt à se changer. Le sous-vêtement était pareil à celui de Trunks, tout aussi sombre et sobre, mais l'armure était plus simple encore, l'emblème royal peint d'un rouge plus discret sur le côté gauche de la poitrine. Il attacha la cape bleu sombre avec de simples attaches dorées, enfila rapidement les bottes et les gants blancs. Dès qu'il eut terminé, un sentiment étrange l'envahit, une sensation familière mêlée d'une sorte de nostalgie...  
  
Végéta secoua la tête et retourna rapidement dans la grande salle. Le Grand Maître s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que Tashi et sept ou huit autre personnes. Tous et toutes avaient des cheveux bleus, plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins foncés. Le Saiyen prit la place qu'on lui désignait silencieusement, du côté gauche de l'autel. De sa main gantée, il serrait le manche de la dague, fixant la porte par où devait arriver Trunks. Après un court instant, il se rendit compte de la tension dans son cou, de la force avec laquelle il tenait la dague et se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. "Pourquoi suis-je si stressé? C'est juste le mariage de mon fils... Même pas le mien!"  
  
Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Trunks. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à marcher, d'un pas assuré, pas trop rapide, vide de toute nervosité ou de crainte. Un sourire léger flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait, comme s'il était empli d'une sereine plénitude. Végéta l'observa sans bouger, un peu déconcerté pas le calme parfait de son fils. Il était certain que, dans de toutes autres circonstances, le jeune homme serait incroyablement nerveux et afficherait probablement un large sourire niais étiré d'une oreille à l'autre.  
  
Lorsque Trunks s'arrêta à côté de lui, Végéta aurait presque sourit de fierté.  
  
~~  
  
Après avoir été dominé par l'assaut des deux frères froidement enragés, Oob avait reprit le dessus en augmentant sa puissance, furieux d'avoir perdu le contrôle du combat si facilement. Mais les fils de Goku ne se laissèrent pas décourager et continuaient de multiplier les attaques, sans jamais se déranger mutuellement, toujours en parfaite harmonie.  
  
Après avoir donné un bon coup de pied au visage de Goten, Oob concentra rapidement son énergie pour envoyer un faisceau d'énergie à Gohan, qui le renvoya sans trop de problèmes et fonça aussitôt. Son coup de poing manqua l'estomac du jeune homme possédé de peu, mais Oob attrapa son bras à deux mains et le fit tourner autour de lui-même, à toute vitesse. Goten s'écarta prudemment, devinant qu'il tenterait de le frapper avec son propre frère. Gohan envoya alors une charge énergétique à son ennemi par sa main libre, le toucha aux deux bras. Oob le lâcha avec un cri furieux.  
  
Les deux frères s'éloignèrent un peu pour souffler, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. Leur respiration était légèrement saccadée, mais ils auraient pu se battre encore un bon moment avant de vraiment avoir besoin d'une pause: la rage d'avoir perdu leur père leur donnait une énergie nouvelle, immense. Goten essuya lentement le sang qui dégoulinait sur son menton, Gohan massait sa poitrine comme si elle lui faisait encore mal. Flottant dans les airs face à eux, le visage déformé par la rage et la haine, ses yeux rouges étincelants, Oob s'était positionné en une garde insolemment ouverte, mais ses poings serrés montraient bien qu'il était prêt à tout. Il ne laisserait pas ces deux métis le battre, ni même avoir le dessus une seconde fois.  
  
Après avoir inspiré profondément, Gohan se lança à l'attaque, rapidement suivi de Goten. Celui-ci ne pensait presque plus, son sang saiyen guidait ses mouvements, sa tête était remplie de colère douloureuse qui l'empêcher de réfléchir. Il ne faisait que frapper, éviter, bloquer, répliquer, d'instinct, naturellement... Mais lorsque Gohan commença à perdre le rythme et à recevoir de plus en plus de coups, le cadet des deux frères fut bien obligé de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son aîné.  
  
- Gohan! cria-t-il en bloquant la jambe d'Oob. Ça va?  
- Bien sûr, répondit le combattant entre ses dents, sans regarder son frère.  
  
Mais en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, Oob l'avait déjà frappé, si fort qu'il s'écrasa au sol avec un cri. Goten descendit rapidement, soudain inquiet pour Gohan, qui se relevait lentement, tremblant. Soudain, il s'écroula à nouveau, sa main pressa sa poitrine à la hauteur du coeur.  
  
- Gohan!  
- Goten, je ne... Peux plus me battre, ok? Je suis désolé, c'est...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
Gohan plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son frère. "Il est si inquiet... Mais je peux voir qu'il brûle d'envie de retourner se battre... On dirait presque que papa lui a donné sa volonté de guerrier..." Un faible sourire étira les lèvres sanglantes.  
  
- Juste une petite douleur... A cause d'un mauvais coup... Retourne te battre, Goten, et donne tout ce que tu as.  
- Et toi?  
- T'inquiète pas et vas-y. Tu peux le faire, Goten.  
  
Il avait dû être convaincant, parce que Goten hocha lentement la tête, se leva et s'envola à toute vitesse pour reprendre le combat. Étendu sur le sol, Gohan le regarda se battre comme un diable, rempli de colère à nouveau. "Désolé, Goten... Je suppose que c'est ton combat, cette fois..."  
  
FIN  



	7. Chapitre 7

  
  
Chapitre 7: Le Mariage  
  
  
Après avoir raconté de son mieux le combat qu'elle avait dû abandonner, Pan s'était assise un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle avait besoin d'être seule... Les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes repliées, elle posa son menton sur ses genoux blessés, ferma les yeux à demi et se laissa perdre dans ses pensées, qui se rapportaient toutes à son grand-père disparu, à son père et son oncle toujours au combat qui venait d'avoir lieu, qui se poursuivait sans elle...  
  
"Je suis désolée, grand-père... J'aurai dû m'interposer, arrêter l'attaque, te pousser, faire quelque chose..." Déjà sa vue se brouillait... Elle sentit une larme se former au coin de son oeil, s'en échapper et rouler sur sa joue écorchée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réfréner un sanglot. "Il est parti..." Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle cacha son visage contre ses genoux et pleura. Pire que la perte de Goku, la peur de voir son père mourir à son tour lui était encore plus cruelle. "Papa..." Elle revit alors Gohan, hurlant comme un possédé au centre d'une aura dorée immense, terrifiante... Et tout près, Goten, qui pleurait à en fendre l'âme...  
  
- Pan...  
  
Au son de la voix de sa mère, la jeune femme cessa de sangloter mais ne releva pas la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas... Videl s'agenouilla à côté de sa fille, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule tremblante.  
  
- Pan... Ça va aller... Gohan et Goten vont revenir...  
- Peut-être, mais pas grand-père!  
  
Videl sentit l'amertume rageuse qui emplissait soudain le coeur de Pan et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer, comme on fait avec un enfant.  
  
- Écoute, pour presque tous les autres Terriens, lorsque quelqu'un meurt, il disparait pour toujours, il ne revient pas. Eh bien, c'est ce qui est arrivé réellement à Goku, aujourd'hui...  
- Mais ça ne devait pas arriver! Peut-être qu'il était mort, mais il était là! Maintenant, il n'est nulle part, il n'existe plus et c'est ma faute!  
  
Un nouveau sanglot secoua le corps meurtri. Plus loin, Yamcha et Bulma, qui avaient abandonné la réanimation de Chichi ou le réconfort de Krilin, observaient silencieusement la scène. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils vécue jadis... Seulement, Gohan prenait la place de Pan, Krilin ou même Piccolo celle de Videl... "C'est toujours pareil à la fin..." pensa Bulma, le coeur serré par le trop plein d'émotions.  
  
- Ecoute, Pan, si même Gohan, Goten et Piccolo n'ont rien pu faire, pourquoi crois-tu que tu aurais pu le sauver? Ce n'est pas ta faute, personne n'oserait même y penser. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à y croire et à te blâmer pour quelque chose qui devait arriver un jour ou l'autre...  
- Dis pas ça! Pourquoi ça aurait dû arriver? Hein?  
  
Videl se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." Mais elle n'osait pas l'expliquer à sa fille, qui la dévisageait, ses yeux noirs remplis de larmes, de colère, d'incompréhension, de peur...  
  
- Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était papa qui était mort, murmura-t-elle après un moment.  
- QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que parce que je ne pleure pas, la mort de Goku ne me fait rien? Que je ne m'en fais que pour Gohan? Que je me fous du reste du monde? C'est faux! Faux! J'essaie juste de rendre les choses plus faciles... On a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui pleure...  
  
Mais les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à présent. Pan resta silencieuse un moment.  
  
- Je sais... Je suis désolée, dit-elle enfin en enroulant ses bras autour du cou maternel.  
  
Videl serra sa fille dans ses bras, pleurant dans la chevelure noire en bataille. Bulma fut bien obligée d'admettre que la ressemblance avec les moments de détresse de Gohan et de réconfort apporté par Krilin ou Piccolo s'arrêtait là. Les garçons se souriaient et allaient s'entraîner, ils ne se mettaient pas à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre...  
  
Soudainement, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, une pensée chassa toutes les autres dans la tête de Bulma, ajoutant à son inquiétude: "Où sont Végéta et Trunks?!"  
  
~~  
  
Une impression étrange dérangeait Trunks. Et que cette impression ne le dérange ainsi en un tel moment le dérangeait encore plus. Il aurait voulu se perdre dans l'atmosphère irréelle de la cérémonie, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait et il n'aurait même pas pu dire ce que c'était.  
  
Finalement, il sentit l'aura familière et adorée s'approcher, une silhouette apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était Xerry. Xerry, vêtue d'une longue robe d'un rouge si vif qu'il en était agressif, ses longs cheveux bleus flottant librement dans son dos. Comme Trunks, elle marqua une courte pause avant de s'avancer dans la salle, d'un pas majestueux. Son futur époux ne la quittait pas des yeux, hypnotisé par cette sublime apparition. L'air étrange, froid, qu'elle affichait un peu plus tôt avait disparu, laissant place à une expression sereine, assurée, doucement souriante.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à droite de Trunks, ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, heureux de la voir normale à nouveau.  
  
- Nous allons maintenant procéder, dit solennement le Grand Maître.  
  
~~  
  
Un hurlement brisa le semblant de silence, suivit d'un cri rageur. Puis, il n'y eut que les bruits du combat qui se poursuivait toujours, violent, incroyablement violent.  
  
Étendu juste assez loin pour ne pas être en danger, Gohan observait l'affrontement, une main pressée contre sa poitrine. Il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, pour ne pas que les vagues de douleur ne l'emportent dans l'inconscience. Il voulait regarder ce combat... Voir son frère se battre... Goten n'était plus lui-même soudainement, il y avait quelque chose, dans son attitude, dans son aura, qui avait changé...  
  
Le demi Saiyen frappa violemment Oob au visage, recevant en même temps un genou dans l'estomac. Serrant les dents, Goten se mit à le frapper rapidement à la tête, sans s'arrêter, comme un déchaîné. Oob ne trouvait plus d'occasion de se défendre et de répliquer, l'esprit trop embrouillé par les enchaînements d'enfer de son adversaire. Le sang giclait horriblement, éclaboussant les deux combattants, mais Goten ne le voyait même pas, emporté par une rage trop grande qui l'aveuglait.  
  
Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le temps, le combat... Tout mouvement se suspendit alors que même Goten cessait de frapper Oob. Ses yeux couleur émeraude s'écarquillèrent alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient légèrement, tremblantes. "C'est pas vrai... J'hallucine..." Mais il entendit à nouveau l'appel impossible.  
  
...Goten....  
  
- P... Papa?  
  
~~  
  
Végéta n'écoutait plus le discours ennuyeux du Grand Maître. Ça sonnait trop comme ceux des prêtres sur Terre, surtout celui qui avait célébré le mariage de Pan. "Quel ennui... On aurait pu croire que ce serait au moins original... Mais non, il est là à parler de machins d'âmes soeurs et de destinée..." Il fit tourner la dague entre ses doigts, en attendant que quelque chose d'intéressant se produise. "Je commence à avoir faim... J'espère qu'il y aura un festin après, ça serait déjà ça." Il se demanda ensuite quelle heure il pouvait être et si Bulma avait remarqué leur départ. "J'espère que non, sinon elle va faire une autre crise pour rien."  
  
- ...l'union des sangs royaux.  
  
Le Grand Maître se plaça au côté de Xerry, lui prit gentiment le poignet droit. Xerry le considéra quelques secondes, puis sourit de nouveau à Trunks. Végéta, de retour à la réalité, saisit alors le poignet de son fils, paume vers le haut, examinant avec attention les gestes du Maître. Celui-ci lui fit signe de retirer le gant d'abord et le Prince saiyen s'exécuta. Puis, il appuya doucement le fil de la lame contre la chair tendre, jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de sang clair ne se mette à couler. Alors le vieil homme, qui avait fait la même chose à la jeune mariée, reprit sa place devant les deux promis, enleva poliment le bras de Trunks à Végéta. Naturellement, Xerry et Trunks se tournèrent pour se faire face, alors que le Maître élevait leur mains à une même hauteur.  
  
Végéta, qui avait prit l'autre dague, laissa le sang clair couler le long de la lame jusqu'au sol, trop occupé à observer cette cérémonie qui prenait enfin une tournure spéciale.  
  
Trunks avait plongé son regard dans les yeux mauves de Xerry; il était si absobé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne sentait aucune douleur venant de la coupure nette à son poignet. Enfin, il avait l'impression que son âme rejoignait vraiment celle de son adorée, qu'ils seraient unis pour l'éternité... Seule ombre à ce bonheur: l'impression qui couvait toujours dans un recoin de son coeur. Malgré ses efforts pour la chasser afin de jouir pleinement de ce moment, elle persistait, devenant même de plus en plus dérangeante.  
  
Devant lui, Xerry continuait de sourire calmement. Il y avait encore de cette sérénité irréelle dans son regard, dans son aura même, mais elle avait l'air heureuse... Et elle était là.  
  
Le Grand Maître rapprocha lentement les deux poignets, d'où le sang coulait, brillant. Trunks soupira lourdement, dévoilant ainsi la nervosité qu'il avait si bien cachée jusque là. Derrière lui, les lèvres de son père s'étirèrent légèrement en un sourire narquois.  
  
- Que le sang royal de deux peuples éteints s'unisse en ce jour afin de célébrer l'union d'une nouvelle ère, annonça le Maître en joignant enfin les deux blessures.  
  
Xerry ferma les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elle tressaillait légèrement. Trunks, au contraire, ouvrit grand les yeux, retint son souffle. Une sensation étrange l'envahit depuis son poignet, qui brûlait et glaçait en même temps, remonta dans son bras et se répandit dans son corps, en un si court instant qu'il crut à une décharge d'énergie. Mais rapidement cette sensation devint plus confortable et il se détendit.  
  
Alors que son sang se mêlait à celui de la jeune métisse, alors que le sang de Xerry pénétrait son corps, Trunks sentit l'impression désagréable gonfler dans son coeur. Il était impossible de la nier... Et pourtant il ne savait pas à quoi elle était dûe... Il voulait seulement la chasser, ou du moins l'oublier, mais il n'y arrivait pas...  
  
FIN  



	8. Chapitre 8

  
  
Chapitre 8: Appels  
  
  
Goten s'éloigna promptement de son adversaire et se posa au sol, l'air hébété. "C'est pas vrai... J'hallucine..." Et pourtant, l'appel se répéta, comme porté par le vent.  
  
...Goten...  
  
- Papa? C'est toi?  
  
Ses mains se mirent à trembler. C'était impossible, mais il voulait croire que la voix de son père murmurait son nom. Il fallait que ce soit vrai...  
  
Gohan regarda son cadet se poser comme dans un état second. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Une vague de douleur monta alors dans sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux en grognant, tentant de rester calme. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait: d'abord c'était un simple pincement, mais maintenant... "On dirait la maladie cardiaque que papa a eu il y a longtemps... Mais c'est impossible..." La sueur perlait sur son front plissé alors qu'il pressait sa cage thoracique à deux mains pour faire cesser la douleur. "Pourquoi..." Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre les ténèbres qui tentaient obstinément de l'enlever à la réalité...  
  
Plus loin, inconscient de l'état de son frère, Goten écoutait attentivement, à l'affût de la voix paternelle.  
  
- Papa, c'est toi? Parle encore! Parle! Je t'en supplie...  
  
A nouveau il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il les chassa rapidement: il ne devait plus se montrer faible... Mais cela lui importait peu en fait, tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était la manifestation du père qu'il avait cru disparu à jamais.  
  
Enfin, la voix du Saiyen se fit entendre à nouveau.  
  
- Goten... Ecoute... J'ai demandé à Emna de te laisser un message de ma part, juste avant que je ne meure... Ecoute, mon fils...  
  
Aux mots de Goku, le coeur de Goten se serra. "J'écoute, papa..."  
  
- C'est ton combat, cette fois. Gohan a terminé le sien, lui aussi... Tu es capable de gagner, Goten... Je suis désolé d'être mort comme ça, j'espère que toi et les autres me pardonnerez. Dis adieu à ta mère pour moi...  
  
Goten hocha la tête en sanglotant sans bruit, comme si son père pouvait le voir. Il se foutait bien qu'Oob, si haut dans le ciel, ne le regarde comme s'il était fou en ricanant silencieusement.  
  
- Je suis fier de toi, Goten...  
  
Sur cet ultime compliment, la voix s'évanouit dans le vent léger, qui caressa le visage blessé aux joues mouillées de nouvelles larmes. Goten attendit un moment, mais il n'y eut plus rien.  
  
- Papa! Papaaaaaaa!!  
  
Un silence morbide suivit son cri. Goten secoua lentement la tête, essuya ses joues, frotta ses yeux. "Merci, papa... Tu penses vraiment à tout, même au support, hein?" Un sourire de reconnaissance étira ses lèvres sanglantes, il releva le visage pour mieux sentir le vent sur sa peau meurtrie. Déjà le courage revenait, plus grand que jamais. En mémoire de son père, pour sa famille et ses amis, il se battrait comme jamais. C'était son combat. Goku et Gohan l'avaient tout deux dit, les deux personnes qu'il admirait et aimait le plus lui faisaient confiance, lui demandaient de sauver l'Univers et l'Autre-Monde. Comment pourrait-il les décevoir?  
  
A nouveau, il se lança dans la bataille.  
  
~~  
  
Un hurlement retentit dans les oreilles de Trunks, qui sursauta en criant lui-même. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda Végéta, les sourcils froncés.  
- Je... Je sais pas, j'ai entendu un cri...  
- C'est ça, continue de rêver éveillé...  
  
Le Saiyen fusilla son fils des yeux, puis fit une moue méprisante dont il avait le secret et s'éloigna. Trunks avait pâli sous ce regard implacable, puis il se demanda s'il avait vraiment entendu crier... Après tout, même Xerry le questionnait silencieusement, ses yeux mauves l'interrogeant, voilés d'inquiétude. Il secoua donc la tête et se força à sourire.  
  
- Ça va, dit-il en tentant d'avoir l'air convaincant. C'est rien...  
  
Déjà les autres avaient porté leur attention sur autre chose. Xerry sourit doucement, passa une main légère dans ses cheveux.  
  
La cérémonie était terminée, avait cédé la place à une gentille réception. Malheureusement pour Végéta et Trunks, la nourriture n'abondait pas vraiment et ils avaient eu tôt fait de tout avaler. Xerry, si elle avait eu aussi faim qu'eux, n'en avait rien montré et s'était contenté de sourire, comme amusée par leur déception.  
  
- On peut aller ailleurs, si tu veux, fit alors la jeune femme, presqu'en murmurant, lui dédiant un regard velouté.  
  
Trunks sentit le feu monter à ses joues, son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Cette lueur dans les yeux de Xerry, ce sourire... Elle lui prit la main et le guida hors de la salle.  
  
- Xerry... dit-il alors qu'ils parcouraient les longs couloirs.  
- Oui?  
- Je... J'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer...  
  
Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à son bras, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Après le "mariage", il avait remit son gant, mais il sentait parfaitement la délicieuse brûlure de la coupure dans sa chair. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, c'était plutôt comme un doux feu... Xerry lui fit un sourire flamboyant, puis s'arrêta à quelque pas d'un mur lisse, qui s'ouvrit magiquement devant elle. Elle entra dans la salle, tirant gentiment son nouvel époux derrière elle.  
  
La pièce était très simple, mais jolie. Un grand lit recouvert de draps sombres, quelques coussins jonchaient le plancher çi et là... Xerry s'assit sur le bord du lit, vite imitée de Trunks, qui entoura amoureusement sa taille d'un bras.  
  
- On dirait un rêve, non? murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire en fermant les yeux, ses doigts touchèrent la joue de Trunks...  
  
Soudain, un autre hurlement explosa, Trunks sursauta en ouvrant les yeux.  
  
- Goten! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond, reconnaissant la voix.  
- Quoi? demanda Xerry, suivant son mouvement, visiblement inquiète. Qu'est-ce que...  
- Goten... Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui crie!  
- Qui crie? Trunks...  
  
Mais elle se tut en voyant l'air inquiet de son époux. Déjà il avait serré les poings et avait l'air concentré, comme s'il cherchait à communiquer avec son ami. "Goten... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Goten!"  
  
~~  
  
Combien de fois le jeune guerrier avait-il craché pour se débarrasser de tout ce sang qui lui remplissait la bouche et l'étouffait? Trop de fois déjà... Le poing de Oob s'enfonça dans son ventre, le fit plier en deux avec un râle. Un genou vint le frapper sous le menton, l'envoyant en arrière avec violence. Goten vit des étoiles, mais réussit à esquiver l'attaque suivante. Il s'écarta assez pour essuyer rageusement son menton sanglant et reprendre un peu son souffle.  
  
Face à lui, Oob souriait avec tout ce mépris et cette supériorité qui donnait mal au coeur au métis. Comme il détestait ces yeux rouges, brillants... Comme il le détestait, lui qui avait tué son père... Avec un nouveau cri, Goten attaqua de toutes ses forces, envoyant son pied à la tête de son ennemi, qui ne réussit pas à le parer.  
  
Les muscles tendus, douloureux, le souffle court, les poumons brûlants, le fils de Goku suivit Oob, le maintint dans les airs par une rafale impitoyable de coups divers. Après un moment qui ressemblait à une éternité, il lui donna le coup de poing final.  
  
Toujours couché sur le sol, luttant contre une douleur de plus en plus tenace, Gohan tentait de rester concentré sur le combat. Il sentait que son frère s'épuisait bien plus vite que son adversaire, qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps ainsi. "Z... Zut! Il faudrait que Végéta soit là... Ou Trunks, ou Xerry... Mais où sont-ils?" Avec cette pensée, l'obscurité envahit son esprit. Il sentit une ultime vague de douleur monter dans sa poitrine et cette fois, il ne put lutter contre elle et se fit emporter dans l'inconscience...  
  
~~  
  
Trunks retourna d'un pas vif à la réception, suivi de Xerry qui trottait légèrement pour ne pas se faire distancer. Le demi Saiyen poussa la porte, chercha son père et le Grand Maître du regard. Il les trouva rapidement, se tenant silencieusement dans un coin de la salle, et alla les rejoindre.  
  
- Il faut retourner sur Terre, dit-il aussitôt.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, toi? demanda Végéta, visiblement énervé par l'attitude de son fils.  
- J'ai une impression bizarre... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, il faut partir!  
- Une impression? demanda doucement le Grand Maître.  
  
Trunks hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il serrait toujours les poings, sans réaliser qu'il se faisait mal, et une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe vibrante.  
  
- Mais il ne se passe rien, sur Terre, assura le Maître, sourit avec confiance. Enfin, rien de grave...  
- Ecoutez, je le sens. J'ai entendu Goten crier... Comme s'il se battait!  
- Trunks... gronda Végéta, comme un avertissement.  
- Mais...  
  
Végéta fronça encore plus des sourcils et Trunks se tut, ravalant furieusement ses paroles. Le Grand Maître l'observa un moment, puis hocha légèrement la tête.  
  
- Très bien, nous allons vous ramener sur Terre.  
  
Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Végéta et le nouveau couple, puis s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Trunks le regarda partir et expira profondément, les poings encore serrés.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda son père entre ses dents. On n'a pas besoin de savoir que tu hallucines!  
- J'hallucine pas! Je l'ai entendu!  
- Trunks... fit Xerry en retenant le bras tendu de son mari.  
  
Avec un dernier regard furieux à l'adresse de son père, Trunks la suivie à l'écart. Végéta croisa ses bras plus fermement encore, leur tournant le dos. "Imbécile..." pensa-t-il.  
  
  
Alors qu'ils retournaient sur Terre, Trunks laissa l'inquiétude l'envahir. "Si quelque chose arrive à Goten..." Il faisait les cent pas dans la petite salle où on l'avait conduit pour le voyage. Debout côte à côté, Végéta et Xerry le regardaient silencieusement arpenter la pièce. Tous trois portaient encore leurs vêtements cérémonials.  
  
"Tiens bon, Goten..." Il se demanda comment le combat contre Oob avait pu tourner pour qu'il se mette à entendre les cris de son meilleur ami. "Et merde! Je les ai oubliés... Quel crétin! S'il leur est arrivé quelque chose, ce sera ma faute..."  
  
- Merde! cria-t-il en frappant le mur lisse des poings.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin? demanda Végéta en le toisant de son regard sombre.  
  
Trunks le regarda longuement, réalisant qu'il ne lui avait même pas encore dit pour le combat. Il se redressa et soupira gravement.  
  
- Oob... Son côté diabolique a prit le dessus. Goten, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo et Pan sont en train de se battre contre lui... Mais Goten a dit qu'ils auraient besoin de notre aide... Et... Et je les ai oubliés!  
  
Il tremblait, les muscles tendus, de petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front plissé. Xerry fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui, prit gentiment son visage d'une main et lui sourit.  
  
- Ça va, Trunks... Ce n'est pas ta faute. On va les aider, maintenant, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Oui...  
  
Il plongea dans le regard profond, serein, se calma. Xerry... Il ferma les yeux et pencha son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Végéta roula des yeux et regarda ailleurs, pensant à ce que son fils venait de dire. "Oob, hein?" Un sourire purement saiyen se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un bon combat en perspective... Après tout, si les cris de Goten avaient rejoint Trunks, ce devait être... Spécial...  
  
~~  
  
Piccolo méditait, à l'écart des autres. Il lévitait, environ un mètre au-dessus du sol, bras et jambes croisés, le menton appuyé sur le col de sa cape, yeux fermés. "Curieux... je sens les auras de Trunks, Végéta et Xerry venir de l'espace..." Il resta concentré sur les trois puissances, se demandant ce qu'elles faisaient si loin de la Terre.  
  
Soudain il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
Les auras avaient disparues!  
  
FIN 


	9. Chapitre 9

  
  
Chapitre 9: Les sauveurs  
  
  
- J'en prends deux.  
- Tu ne peux pas en prendre deux, voyons! Seulement une!  
- Bien sûr que je peux en prendre deux! Relis ton règlement!  
- Je joue depuis des centaines d'années à ce jeu, et je te dis que tu ne peux prendre qu'UNE carte!  
- Et moi, je suis un champion réputé et je dis que je peux en prendre...  
- LA FERME!!  
  
Tortue Géniale et Oolon firent un saut de trois mètres, le jeu de cartes s'éparpilla autour d'eux alors qu'ils se tournèrent en tremblant vers Bulma. Celle-ci se tenait derrière le Maître des Tortues, poings serrés, tendue, fusillant les deux compères du regard.  
  
- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE JOUER AUX CARTES, ESPÈCES D'IMBÉCILES!!!  
- Dé... Dé... Désolé... bafouilla Oolon, suant et tremblant d'effroi. C'est... J... Juste pour pa... Passer le temps...  
- Passer le temps? MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE?!? C'est pas le moment de passer le temps! Gohan et Goten se battent contre Oob, même Goku a perdu! Trunks, Végéta et Xerry ont disparus! La situation est critique! L'Univers est en danger! J'ai pas assez dormi! ET VOUS, VOUS JOUEZ AUX CARTES?!?  
- Euh... Oui? fit Tortue Géniale, hésitant.  
  
Yamcha et Krilin se jetèrent sur leur amie pour l'empêcher d'étrangler leur ancien maître. Oolon se sauva en courant pour aller se cacher derrière Dendé qui se mit à rit nerveusement. Un peu plus loin, Videl, Chichi et Pan s'étaient regroupées et ne leur portaient aucune attention, trop occupées à se ronger les sangs. C-18 était appuyée contre un mur du palais, bras croisés, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, Marron était restée à KameHouse.  
  
Déconcentré par les cris de Bulma, Piccolo posa les pieds par terre et se tourna vers les autres, fronçant les sourcils. "Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de leur dire..." Déjà la femme de Végéta s'époumonait sur Yamcha, pour quelque raison qu'elle ait pu trouver... Le Namek resta interdit quelques secondes, puis décida de se concentrer sur les énergies de Goten et Gohan, malgré l'espace qui les séparaient. Il finirait bien par les sentir...  
  
~~  
  
- GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!  
  
Le cri mourut dans le bruit des attaques énergétiques qui se rencontrèrent en une formidable explosion. Oob grogna et augmenta la puissance de son attaque. Son adversaire, cependant, ne put que pousser un gémissement désespéré. Si loin, en bas, son frère gisait, inconscient et blessé... Avec un râle furieux, le métis saiyen tenta de prendre sur lui et de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute son ennemi, mais ses muscles étaient trop tendus, trop douloureux... Le sang battait dans ses oreilles, sa tête n'était qu'une masse douloureuse...  
  
Ses mains faiblirent, ses bras baissèrent. Le faisceau énergétique lui fonça dessus, le heurta violemment. D'aveuglément lumineux, le monde autour devint noir comme les ténèbres. Il tomba, longtemps... Enfin son corps heurta le sol, rebondit lourdement, amplifiant la douleur. Il entendit au loin le rire démoniaque d'Oob. "Je dois continuer..." Avec un grognement déterminé, Goten se hissa sur les coudes, serrant les dents. Il voyait trouble, son cœur battait comme un déchaîné et ses muscles allaient lâcher, mais il ne pouvait abandonner. "Allez, Goten... Ils comptent sur toi..." Mais malgré sa volonté, il sentait que son corps ne suivrait plus très longtemps. Il se battait depuis un long moment déjà... Il n'avait pas assez dormi avant le combat et bientôt, son estomac réagirait probablement à son tour.  
  
Oob se posa et avança tranquillement vers son adversaire à terre, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il avait gagné. Il allait le tuer, et puis faire disparaître l'Univers. Ainsi, il serait réellement le plus fort, il aurait vaincu tout le monde. Un ricanement satisfait s'échappa de ses lèvres, d'où le sang coulait toujours.  
  
"Debout! Gohan peut pas se battre, alors vas-y!" Goten poussa un cri furieux en se hissant sur ses deux pieds. Il ne se tenait pas droit, mais il était debout. Soufflant lourdement, il regarda Oob avancer vers lui en se craquant les jointures.  
  
"C'est foutu."  
  
Il retomba sur ses genoux et ses mains, la tête pendante entre ses épaules. Il n'en pouvait plus... Malgré ses efforts et sa volonté... Il ne pouvait plus se lever et se battre. Il lui faudrait rien de moins qu'un miracle pour rétablir la situation...  
  
Les pas se rapprochaient, lentement, comme si rien ne pressait. En fait, pour Oob, plus rien ne pressait. Goten avait visiblement abandonné et son frère était comme mort. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, cette fois.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de son adversaire vaincu, Oob s'arrêta, leva la paume de la main vers lui: une boule d'énergie rouge apparut. Goten sentit la matérialisation énergétique et un gémissement de désespoir lui échappa. Des larmes de rage roulaient sur ses joues, allaient s'écraser par terre. Soudain, ses cheveux redevinrent noirs, son aura dorée disparue et il s'écroula, vidé de toute énergie. "Tue-moi, qu'on en finisse..." Comme s'il avait entendu, Oob leva le bras avec un grincement triomphant, se préparant pour l'ultime lancer.  
  
"J'ai perdu mon combat..." Goten ferma les yeux encore plus fort, serrant les poings. Il avait perdu... Perdu... Son père et son frère avaient misé sur lui, ils lui avaient confié le sort de l'Univers, lui avaient fait confiance. Et il avait échoué. Il gémit alors qu'un filet de sang clair coula de ses lèvres pour aller toucher le sol ravagé dessous. Il n'était pas assez fort, il n'était pas assez bon... Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de son père, qui avait compté sur lui, son frère, qui ne saurait même pas ce qui s'était passé, sa mère, ses amis... Puis il se prépara à mourir...  
  
Mais juste au moment où il pensait recevoir la boule meurtrière, il entendit Oob hurler, il le sentit être projeté au loin par quelque chose de puissant. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Goten tourna la tête pour voir qui avait pu le sauver. Lorsqu'il le vit, ou plutôt, les vit, un sourire heureux et reconnaissant étira faiblement ses lèvres.  
  
- Enfin... murmura-t-il.  
  
Debout sur une falaise formée durant le combat se tenaient deux hommes en armure saiyenne, leur capes flottant dans le vent créé par l'envoi d'une attaque énergétique. Une jeune femme portant une robe rouge était avec eux, ses longs cheveux bleus tourbillonnant doucement autour de sa tête. Leur arrivée rappela à Goten les apparitions tellement spectaculaires des héros des films américains... Mais il chassa cette pensée, trop heureux de voir Trunks, Xerry et Végéta. Il leur demanderait plus tard ce qui c'était passé de leur côté, pour qu'ils soient vêtus ainsi...  
  
Oob émit un étrange feulement en se relevant. Il découvrit rapidement ses nouveaux ennemis et prépara aussitôt une nouvelle attaque. Après tout, trois de plus ou de moins... Il les vaincrait tous, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
  
- Tu te charges d'Oob, papa? fit Trunks. Xerry, va voir Gohan s'il te plaît.  
- Parfait, fit Végéta en faisant craquer ses jointures, un sourire purement saiyen aux lèvres.  
  
Xerry s'envola sans un mot vers le métis évanoui, alors que son époux se dirigea vers Goten. Végéta inspira profondément et décolla en flèche, fonçant vers Oob avec toute sa puissance et un long cri de guerre.  
  
Alors que son père commençait un corps à corps violent avec son adversaire, Trunks s'agenouilla à côté de son meilleur ami, le retourna doucement sur le dos avant d'essuyer le visage sanglant et poussiéreux, sans se soucier de tacher son gant blanc.  
  
- Hey, vieux...  
- T'en as mis, du temps, fit Goten avec un petit sourire, la respiration sifflante.  
- Désolé, je me mariais... Mais on est là, maintenant, on va régler le problème et rentrer à la maison.  
- Papa est... Il...  
  
Un sanglot étrangla le jeune guerrier, qui détourna le visage. Trunks cligna des yeux, surpris, puis regarda autour de lui.  
  
- C'est vrai, ça, il est où, ton père?  
- Mort...  
- Je sais ça, mais...  
- Encore, mort... Oob l'a...  
- Oh...  
  
Trunks posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami.  
  
- Désolé, Goten. Ça va, calme-toi. Xerry va te soigner et...  
- Trunks! appela alors la jeune femme. Ça ne va pas!  
  
Il sentit clairement le désarroi dans la voix de la jeune femme qui s'était transformée en Super Saiyenne pour pouvoir soigner Gohan.  
  
- Je reviens, Goten... fit-il en s'éloignant.  
  
~~   
  
Shibito ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait aller rassurer les trois femmes rongées d'inquiétude ou plutôt aider Yamcha et Krilin à contrôler Bulma. Finalement, il se tourna vers Piccolo, dont il remarqua l'expression inquiète et sérieuse. Le Kaïoshin s'approcha du Namek.  
  
- Piccolo? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Les auras de Végéta, Trunks et Xerry étaient dans l'espace, puis elles ont disparues. Et maintenant, elles sont sur la planète du vieux Kaïoshin, avec Goten et Gohan! Et leur puissance à eux n'est plus très forte! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe!  
- Je vois... Oui, c'est vrai, je les sens... Et Oob est encore assez fort. Enfin, avec Végéta et les deux jeunes, ça devrait bien aller, maintenant.  
  
L'ancien Dieu de la Terre pinça les lèvres, se détourna légèrement de Shibito en replongeant dans ses pensées.  
  
- COMMENT ÇA, J'AI L'AIR D'UNE HARPIE?!?! hurla soudain Bulma au visage d'Oolon. SALETÉ DE PORC!! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER!!  
  
Cette fois, Shibito ne se posa même pas la question et se jeta sur la furie avec Yamcha et Krilin, avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le cochon qui s'enfuie aussitôt avec un couinement terrifié.  
  
~~   
  
- Je n'arrive pas à le soigner, fit Xerry, soucieuse. Enfin, j'ai soigné ses blessures, mais... Regarde, il souffre toujours.  
  
Gohan gémit entre ses dents, une fine sueur perlait sur son front plissé et l'une de ses mains pressait violemment sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Trunks fronça des sourcils, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
  
- Gohan? Gohan, réponds! Ça va?  
  
Mais le fils aîné de Goku ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur sa douleur. Trunks serra les dents, pressa son épaule en signe de soutien.  
  
- Bon, occupe-toi de Goten dans ce cas, fit-il. On dirait que Gohan a une maladie cardiaque que tes pouvoirs ne peuvent soigner...  
  
Xerry hocha de la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre guerrier blessé. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et inspira profondément. Puis ses mains s'élevèrent dans les airs, une douce lueur orangée les enveloppa alors. Elle recouvrit le corps de Goten de cette lueur: les plaies saignantes se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Goten ouvrit les yeux, soulagé, se leva et la remercia, un peu gêné par sa tenue et son regard.... Plutôt posé, très calme, bien que sérieux.  
  
- Et Gohan? demanda-t-il alors, fronçant les sourcils à nouveau.  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua Xerry, soucieuse, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient déjà vers lui.  
  
Goten se jeta littéralement à genoux à côté de son frère, lui saisit brusquement la main.  
  
- Gohan! Lève-toi! Allez, on a besoin de toi!  
- Peux... Pas... réussit à grogner l'autre métis, tremblant.  
- Mais oui! T'es le meilleur, Gohan, tu peux faire n'importe quoi! Debout, allez!  
- Non...  
  
Trunks posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer, tout en jetant un regard à son père. Le combat se poursuivait dans les airs, mais juste comme Trunks levait les yeux, l'un des deux combattants se fit renvoyer au sol. C'était Oob. Visiblement, Végéta avait la situation bien en main.  
  
- Écoute, on va ramener Gohan sur Terre et le soigner, ok? fit le fils du Prince saiyen. Tu veux rester pour surveiller mon père?  
  
Goten ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas quitter son frère, c'était évident... Trunks soupira.  
  
- Très bien, je reste. Xerry, s'il te plaît...  
- Mais bien sûr, fit la jeune femme.  
  
Elle leva les bras alors que son époux s'éloignait. Une sorte de bulle orangée apparue autour d'elle, Goten et Gohan. Elle sourit à Trunks et la bulle disparue avec ses occupants.  
  
- Bon. Maintenant je regarde papa démolire Oob. Super...  
  
FIN 


	10. Chapitre 10

  
  
Chapitre 10: Changements d'états d'esprit  
  
  
  
C-18 ouvrit un oeil pour regarder son époux et Yamcha tenter de calmer Bulma. La cyborg eut une pensée légèrement méprisante et rabaissa rapidement sa paupière sur sa pupille d'acier bleu.  
  
- OH! MON DIEU!! hurla Videl à ce moment. C'EST GOHAN!!  
- QUOI? OÙ?!? demanda Chichi en attrapant le collet du gilet de sa brue.  
  
Pan retint sa grand-mère pour ne pas qu'elle étrangle sa mère sans le faire exprès. Elle aussi ressentait les énergies de son père, son oncle et Xerry, non loin du palais. Bulma aggripa Yamcha, tremblante d'inquiétude.  
  
- Et Trunks? Et Végéta?? Ils sont là??  
  
Le pauvre Yamcha n'arrivait pas à parler et avait tourné au blanc. Krilin se mit à danser nerveusement autour du 'couple', tentant toujours de calmer Bulma. Dans leur coin, Oolon et Tortue Géniale gloussèrent, mais un regard froid de Piccolo, qui s'était approché en silence, les fit taire.  
  
- Trunks et Végéta se battent contre Oob, annonça le Namek. Goten et Gohan sont revenus avec Xerry. Restez tous ici, j'irai seul les voir.  
- Je veux venir! fit Pan en se levant. S'il vous plaît...  
  
Piccolo hocha la tête et s'envola aussitôt, suivi de la jeune femme. Videl renonça à son désir de les suivre à son tour, elle ferait mieux de rester et de contenir sa belle-mère...  
  
  
Goten soutenait son frère alors que le trio se posait lentement au sol. Gohan grognait et la pression qu'il s'infligeait à la poitrine devait lui faire au moins aussi mal que son coeur lui-même. Xerry le regarda un moment, ses yeux emplis d'une calme pitié et d'une sérieuse inquiétude.  
  
- Il faut l'emmener au Palais, Dendé pourra peut-être faire quelque chose! fit Goten, soucieux.  
- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Goten, dit durement Xerry. Je ne crois pas que ses pouvoirs soient plus efficaces que les miens.  
  
Le jeune homme regarda la métisse avec des yeux quasi exhorbités, abasourdi par ces paroles. Xerry sourit pour s'addoucir un peu.  
  
- Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas espérer... Mais...  
- Je sais, murmura Goten en pressant nerveusement l'épaule de son frère. Je sais...  
- PAPA!!  
  
Pan surgit du ciel, tomba carrément à genoux à côté de son père et le prit dans ses bras, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Piccolo se posa peu après et ses yeux se rivèrent sur son ancien élève.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il, la voix étrangement rauque.  
- Le... Le combat a mal tourné, résuma Goten en baissant les yeux. Mais Trunks et Végéta sont là et ils vont gagner, eux...  
- On l'emmène au palais et Den... commença le Namek.  
- Je ne crois pas que Dendé puisse le soigner, coupa Xerry, doucement mais fermement. Je n'en ai pas été capable... Je sais que ses pouvoirs sont différents, mais...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Pan en séchant ses larmes.  
- On ne sait pas, avoua Goten, la gorge nouée. On... On dirait qu'il a un problème de coeur.  
- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, on l'emmène quand même au Palais, dit résolument Piccolo.  
  
Il se pencha, écarta Pan et Goten et prit Gohan dans ses bras, prudemment, lentement. Gohan mit un bras autour du cou de son maître, puis appuya son front contre le col de la cape blanche et gémit. Il avait l'air si misérable...  
  
Alors qu'ils volaient plus ou moins rapidement vers le Palais céleste, Goten raconta la suite du combat, d'une voix déformée par l'inquiétude. Puis, à la demande de Pan, Xerry résuma les événements qui s'étaient passés de son côté.  
  
- VOUS VOUS ETES MARIÉS? hurla carrément Pan alors qu'ils survolaient la forêt entourant la tour Karine.  
  
Goten pâlit légèrement lorsque sa nièce félicita chaleureusement Xerry tout en disant qu'elle aurait dû les inviter. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il devait se sentir. Inquiet pour son frère? Honteux pour le combat abandonné? Triste pour la mort définitive de son père? Heureux pour son meilleur ami et chagriné de ne pas avoir assisté à ce moment important? Soucieux pour Trunks et Végéta qui se battaient alors que lui avait fui? Chacun de ces sentiments se bousculaient dans son coeur, le mettaient à l'envers. Juste au moment où le Palais fut en vue, il s'éloigna soudainement à toute vitesse, avec un cri rageur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda sa nièce en s'immobilisant pour le regarder disparaître au loin.  
  
Piccolo et Xerry restèrent silencieux un moment, puis le Namek reprit son vol vers le Palais sans un mot.  
  
- Parfois on a besoin d'être un peu seul, dit simplement Xerry en s'élevant doucement, attendant que Pan ne la suive.  
  
La jeune femme resta un moment sur place, puis hocha de la tête et suivit la métisse vers le Palais, d'où un long hurlement de panique s'éleva: Chichi venait de découvrir l'état de son fils aîné.  
  
~~  
  
Végéta se battait à fond. Il évacuait toute la rage qu'il avait pu ressentir dans sa vie, toutes ses frustrations... Il était incroyablement fort, rapide et précis. Il était à son meilleur niveau. Il avait le dessus sur Oob.  
  
Il allait gagner là où Goten, Gohan et même Goku avaient échoués.  
  
Il serait le numéro Un à nouveau.  
  
Trunks croisa les bras. Visiblement, il serait inutile dans ce combat. "Je me demande s'il s'est rendu compte que Goku n'est plus là..."  
  
Oob s'éloigna avec un cri furieux, son dos se cabra alors qu'il levait les bras au ciel en faisant apparaître une énorme boule énergétique en suspension au-dessus de lui. Il l'envoya sur son nouvel adversaire à toute vitesse, mais Végéta l'esquiva avec un sourire méchant. L'attaque secoua la planète lorsqu'elle la rencontra, explosa. Profitant de la lumière et du vent provoqués par cette explosion, le Saiyen attaqua assitôt Oob. Cependant, le jeune homme possédé s'y attendait et put parer son assaut.  
  
Et le corps-à-corps reprit...  
  
~~  
  
- ....et ils vont bien? demanda anxieusement Bulma à sa nouvelle brue, qui hocha silencieusement la tête.  
  
Bulma soupira lourdement, soulagée.  
  
De leur côté, Chichi, Videl et Pan entouraient un Gohan souffrant et un Piccolo presque tremblant d'inquiétude. Dendé et Shibito les rejoignirent bientôt, soucieux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon petit garçon? demanda Chichi avec une voix aigue, les mains jointes et espérant qu'on lui dise que ce n'était rien de grave.  
  
Mais les yeux sombres qui se tournèrent vers elle ne firent que l'inquiéter encore plus. Videl porta la main à sa bouche et secoua la tête avec énergie.  
  
- Vous pouvez le soigner, hein? Vous savez comment faire pour qu'il n'ait plus mal, hein? DITES-MOI QU'IL NE VA PAS MOURIR!!  
  
Yamcha surgit soudain de nulle part et la tira, doucement mais sûrement, à l'écart pour la calmer tranquillement. Piccolo soupira, puis se tourna vers Shibito. Bien qu'il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux le soucis et les questions qui le rongeaient.  
  
- Je... Je vais chercher le Doyen, fit le Kaïoshin, un peu décontenancé par les espoirs qu'ils semblaient tous mettre en lui.  
  
Il s'éloigna rapidement. Chichi tenait l'une des mains de son fils pressée contre son coeur et lui chuchotait des mots d'encouragement.  
  
- Ne lâche pas, Gohan... Tu es fort, tu vas survivre... Ne m'abandonne pas comme ton père. J'ai besoin de toi...  
  
Piccolo se contentait d'observer le visage défiguré de douleur de son ancien élève et actuel meilleur ami. Plus loin, Videl écoutait sagement Yamcha en essuyant des larmes s'étant formées aux coins de ses yeux. Krilin avait rejoint sa femme contre le mur du palais et semblait discuter avec son maître et Oolon de quelque chose de drôlement important.  
  
Pan soupira pour se calmer. "Tout va bien aller, Pan... Cest ça, reste calme... Ça va bien aller..." Elle eut une pensée pour son époux, qui devait être bien inquiet à l'heure actuelle.  
  
- ...réveiller pour un Terrien! Moi, le grand Kaïoshin, dérangé dans son sommeil pour un Terrien qui a mal au coeur!  
- Ben le grand Kaïoshin a l'air plutôt mort ces temps-ci! répliqua froidement Videl lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.  
  
Shibito tira son supérieur vers Gohan en disant que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il valait mieux faire vite. Puis il écarta Pan, Chichi et même Piccolo et croisa fermement les bras.  
  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider? demanda-t-il, presque familièrement parce que trop agacé.  
- Eh bien... fit songeusement le vieux Dieu en se frottant le menton. D'abord... Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il a.  
- JE VAIS TE DIRE CE QU'IL A, MOI!!! hurla Chichi en l'aggripant par sa tunique. IL A UNE MALADIE CARDIAQUE ET TOI, TU ES MIEUX DE POUVOIR LE SOIGNER!!!  
  
Pan se précipita sur sa grand-mère pour l'empêcher d'étrangler la divinité déjà morte, alors que Shibito le retenait de se venger.  
  
- Bon, bon... fit le Kaïoshin en rajustant ses vêtements. Eh bien, je ne suis pas médecin, moi... Huh... Bon...  
  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ferma les yeux en étendant dramatiquement les bras au-dessus de Gohan. Tout le monde se tut pour le laisser se concentrer, puis retint son souffle lorsqu'il se mit à faire des "Mmmm..." très profonds. Finalement...  
  
- Eh bien... La douleur est très concentrée dans le coeur, déclara-t-il comme si c'était la plus grande découverte du monde. Et elle est très, très grande!  
  
Encore une fois, Chichi et même Videl se seraient jetées dessus si leurs amis ne les en avaient pas empêché. Shibito se releva péniblement (la surprise l'ayant fait tomber...) et soupira.  
  
- Savez-vous si on peut le soigner? demanda-t-il en contenant son impatience.  
- A vrai dire, non. Mais t'as qu'à l'emmener voir les Fronz... Ils sont très calés en matière de santé. Peut-être qu'eux ils sauront quoi faire.  
- Oui...  
  
Shibito se pencha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du métis, prêt à faire sa version du déplacement instantané, alors que le Doyen retournait à sa sieste en bougonnant.  
  
- Attendez! s'écria Videl. Je... Je veux venir.  
- D'accord. Les Fronz sont pacifiques, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.  
  
L'épouse de Gohan hocha la tête nerveusement et laissa le Kaïoshin lui tenir le poignet. Mais juste à ce moment, l'espression faciale du métis souffrant changea, assez pour que tous le remarquent immédiatement. C'était comme si sa souffrance diminuait tout à coup...  
  
~~  
  
Végéta cracha par terre. Il était à peine blessé, mais la colère avait tout de même envahi son esprit.  
  
Un peu plus loin, Oob se releva machinalement, essuya son menton dégoulinant de sang épais et le regarda, à la fois surpris et furieux.  
  
- Bats-toi à fond! cria le Super Saiyen en reserrant ses poings. C'est trop facile! TROP FACILE!!  
  
L'aura dorée tourbillonna autour de lui en grandissant encore. Sur son front, une veine battait au rythme rapide de son coeur, gonflée comme si elle allait exploser. La cape battante autour de lui était déchirée par la force émanant du guerrier, mais ses vêtements résistaient toujours parfaitement.  
  
Plus loin, Trunks ressentit l'augmentation de puissance de son père par un coup de vent chaud qui le décoiffa momentanément. Le jeune homme regarda son père charger une nouvelle fois, avec une vitesse étonnante. "On dirait que... Sa force a augmenté depuis cette nuit..." Quelque chose avait changé en son père, mais il ne pouvait pas encore dire quoi.  
  
- BATS-TOI!! hurla encore Végéta en frappant violemment son adversaire. Je sais que tu es plus fort que ça!! Allez, montre-moi ta vraie force! ALLEZ!!  
  
Son pied heurta Oob à la nuque, l'envoya au sol.  
  
- Debout! cria le Saiyen.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? se demanda Trunks. Il n'est pas normal... On dirait qu'il se concentre trop sur le combat, qu'il veut... Oublier autre chose..." Sur le visage de Végéta, la sueur coulait avant d'être séchée par la chaleur de l'aura. Une rage incroyable et une soif de se battre se lisaient sur les traits crispés, tendus à l'extrême.  
  
Oob se releva et cracha à son tour, puis il augmenta sa puissance. C'était terminé, la plaisanterie. Il allait le montrer à ce Saiyen, qui avait réellement le dessus... Juste à ce moment, il reçut de plein fouet une attaque énergétique qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et qui le poussa quelques kilomètres plus loin... Végéta bondit pour le suivre, furieux.  
  
- POURQUOI ES-TU SI FAIBLE?? hurla-t-il, les yeux fermés par sa trop grande colère.  
  
Même avec les yeux fermés, son poing trouva le visage d'Oob du premier coup.  
  
- JE SAIS QUE TU ES PLUS FORT QUE ÇA!!  
  
Sa jambe retint l'autre combattant alors que son coude s'enfonçait dans le dos déjà ravagé.  
  
- ENFOIRÉ!!  
  
Oob poussa un cri étrange, du sang sortit de sa bouche, sombre, épais, écoeurant. Mais Végéta ne le remarqua même pas. Il fracassa le visage de son ennemi contre son genou.  
  
- Tu as...  
  
Il le renvoya d'un tour de poignet, Oob tomba violemment sur le dos et poussa un grognement de douleur et de rage.  
  
- Tué...  
  
Les pas pesants se rapprochèrent du jeune homme étendu. Les poings gantés s'ouvrirent pour se refermer encore plus fermement. Arrivé à côté de son ennemi, Végéta inspira profondément. Ses prunelles vertes luisaient d'une rage sans pareille. Finalement, il hurla le nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée sur la planète.  
  
- CAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!  
  
Avec ce cri, le Saiyen se cabra, referma les yeux en pressant ses paupières closes, rejetta sa tête en arrière en hurlant encore, toujours plus fort... Son aura grandit encore, éclata en une lumière bleue, aveuglante, qui força Trunks à se détourner pour ne pas perdre la vue.  
  
FIN  



	11. Chapitre 11

  
Note de l'auteure: Désolée si ça a prit du temps, mais bon, c'est là!! Ça devrait aussi être l'avant-dernier chapitre!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 11: La Victoire  
  
  
Le vent rafraîchit le corps tendu et brûlant du jeune homme, tout en appaisant son esprit bouillant. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre dans lequel il était perché, laissant les sons légers de la nature le bercer.  
  
  
"C'est ton combat, cette fois."  
  
  
"Je l'ai perdu... Je suis parti..."  
  
  
  
"Tu peux le faire, Goten."  
  
  
  
Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. "C'est faux..."  
  
Il se souvint du retour sur Terre. Piccolo et Pan s'étaient jetés sur son frère aîné. On ne lui avait pas demandé si lui allait bien. Rien. Tout était à propos du combat, de Gohan... Bien sûr, l'état du métis était sérieux... Le combat important... Mais Goten ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ignoré, rejeté... Il soupira lourdement.  
  
"J'ai toujours passé en deuxième, de toute façon."  
  
Une petite bourrasque de vent joua avec ses cheveux quelques secondes, alors que certains moments de son enfance lui revenaient en mémoire.  
  
  
- Goten, laisse ton frère tranquille, il doit étudier!  
  
  
La voix coléreuse, surprotectrice de sa mère résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Il avait seulement voulu un compagnon de jeu... Mais les études de Gohan passait avant ses désirs, avant ses intérêts, avant lui...  
  
  
- Piccolo, tu veux bien m'entraîner un peu? Gohan n'a pas le temps...  
- A vrai dire, je prévoyais méditer seul aujourd'hui, Goten... Une autre fois, peut-être...  
  
  
"Si ça avait été Gohan, il aurait dit oui..." Le jeune homme ouvrit légèrement ses yeux sombres, tout en poursuivant ses pensées noires.  
  
  
- Gohan ne veut pas venir s'entraîner au lieu d'étudier, Krilin a arrêté le combat et Piccolo préfère méditer, se plaignait Goku. Et je n'ose pas demander à Végéta depuis que j'ai cassé sa salle de gravité adorée. Il va m'arracher la peau en deux secondes!  
- Moi je peux venir, papa.  
  
La petite voix presque suppliante et pleine d'espoir de Goten avait attiré l'attention du vieux guerrier, qui hésita quelques secondes avant de sourire.  
  
- Tu es certain? Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais supporter mon rythme...  
- Oui, oui!! Je suis très fort! Et je veux passer du temps avec toi.  
  
Cette fois, Goku avait eu l'air si confus. Comme si cette idée ne lui était jamais passée par la tête.  
  
- Bon... d'accord, va te changer, je t'attends ici.  
- Ok!  
  
  
"La surprise du siècle, papa. Je voulais être avec toi. Il a fallu que je te le dise pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Mais bien sûr, si Gohan avait voulu s'entraîner avec toi... Tu aurais accepter immédiatement sans te demander s'il pourrait suivre et je serais resté invisible pour toi. De toute façon, c'est certain que Gohan aurait pu suivre. Il est tellement bon, tellement fort, tellement intelligent, tellement parfait!"  
  
Le poing serré frappa le tronc de l'arbre, qui se fissura avec un craquement sec. Goten sauta juste avant que la branche ne se détache et ne tombe, puis il se posa dans l'herbe. "C'est débile comme il peut être parfait alors que je suis si nul." Sur cette pensée, il commença à marcher.  
  
~~  
  
Trunks était tombé à genoux tellement la terre tremblait. Des roches volaient dans les airs, portés par la fureur d'un prince saiyen déchaîné, qui avait atteint un niveau ultime de puissance en se transformant, naturellement cette fois, en Super Saiyan 4. Son armure n'avait pas été endommagé par ce changement physique, mais la queue de fourrure rouge avait tout de même trouvé un chemin vers la liberté à travers la combinaison sombre et fouettait maintenant l'air sous la cape déchirée par la puissance émanant de Végéta.  
  
- ENFOIRÉ!! SALAUD!! OSER TUER MON RIVAL!! C'ÉTAIT MON...  
  
Il saisit Oob par la nuque et lui envoya un coup de poing magistral entre les omoplates en hurlant le dernier mot.  
  
- DESTIN!!!  
  
Et de poursuivre ses sauvages attaques ininterrompues. Oob semblait déjà mort, ne bougeant plus du tout, se contentant de subir la colère de Végéta... Mais son aura était toujours là, bien que diminuant de seconde en seconde.  
  
Trunks gardait ses yeux fixés sur son père, essayant d'oublier le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. "Il est... Furieux." La mort de Goku l'avait visiblement blessé, peut-être même bien plus qu'il ne le montrait... "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand il aura terminé avec Oob et que son corps disparaîtra? Il ne pourra plus se défouler..." Soudain Trunks sentit la peur monter en lui et lui serrer le coeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essuyer la fureur paternelle...  
  
~~  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Yamcha.  
  
Il n'eut pas de véritable réponse. Tout le monde regardait Gohan comme s'il était un miraculé. Le métis gémissait toujours mais plus doucement, et sa douleur semblait le quitter. Sa main crispée se relâcha et finit par se détacher du tissu. Il soufflait légèrement, comme pour s'habituer à respirer normalement à nouveau, puis devint silencieux et immobile.  
  
Videl pâlit. Pan se remit à trembler. Chichi était prête à perdre connaissance une nouvelle fois. Tous retinrent leur souffle lorsque Piccolo se pencha courageusement sur son élève. Lorsqu'il se releva, un sourire rassuré flottait sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Il dort, annonça-t-il, avant de se pencher à nouveau pour soulever Gohan.  
  
Il le porta dans l'une des chambres du palais, suivi par Videl, qui ne voulait plus quitter son mari des yeux.  
  
- Bon... Alors Gohan va mieux mais... Goten? demanda Chichi en déchirant presque sa jupe, tellement elle la tordait entre ses doigts.  
- Il a besoin d'un peu de temps seul, fit Xerry. Il n'aura pas de problèmes dont il ne puisse se sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Comment le sais-tu?  
  
La nouvelle princesse saiyenne esquissa un doux sourire.  
  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
- T'inquiète pas, Chichi, fit Bulma. Végéta faisait ça tout le temps, partir pour réfléchir.  
- COMMENT OSES-TU COMPARER MON BÉBÉ À TON ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE DE MARI?!?!?!  
  
Bulma assoma Chichi avec un marteau géant qui était apparu comme par magie. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, surpris et choqué de cette réaction.  
  
- Fallait bien la calmer, grogna l'épouse de Végéta, les joues rouges.  
  
~~  
  
Les pas réguliers, rapides, faisaient voler le sable de la plage autour du jeune homme à la tête penchée vers l'avant, plongé dans des pensées qui ne semblaient pas très joyeuses. Le vent marin jouait avec sa chevelure noire déjà en bataille, y déposait des grins de sable mais le marcheur solitaire ne s'en rendait pas compte, ou bien il s'en moquait complètement.  
  
"Si j'avais été plus intelligent ou plus fort, papa et maman se seraient plus occupés de moi... Mais non, je suis qu'un pauvre taré, qui ne veut pas s'entraîner, alors... C'est inutile de s'intéresser à moi!"  
  
Il donna un coup de pied au ras du sol, fit lever une vague sablonneuse que le vent ramena sur le jeune homme. Il ne secoua même pas ses vêtements, continua simplement sa marche sans but.  
  
"A part Trunks, je n'ai pas de vrai ami..."  
  
Puis il se demanda se qui se passait entre Végéta, Trunks et Oob. Il cessa de marcher et leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il pourrait avoir une réponse de cette façon. "J'espère que tout va bien pour eux..."  
  
~~  
  
Végéta cracha par terre. Le corps méconnaisable d'Oob tomba, à genoux, puis à plat ventre. La poussière forma un nuage autour de lui, puis retomba sans bruit. Oob ne bougea pas. Alors que le prince saiyen se détournait de son ennemi vaincu, le corps blessé, ravagé, carrément détruit, commença lentement à se dissiper et à disparaître.  
  
Végéta avait gagné. Il avait remporté le combat que même Goku, le champion de toujours, le numéro Un, avait perdu.  
  
Trunks regardait avec stupéfaction la "mort" de leur ennemi. C'était ça, juste ça? Goku y avait laissé son existence, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo et Pan n'avaient rien pu faire... Et Végéta, avec sa seule rage, l'avait complètement démoli. Avait-il atteint un tel niveau de fureur?  
  
Le Saiyen marchait vers son fils d'un pas presque lent, mais toujours vif et décidé. Sa cape en lambeaux flottait derrière lui, sa nouvelle queue fouettait l'air. Il avait retrouvé son apparence normale, avec ses cheveux de jais hérissés et ses yeux sombres. Trunks se redressa lorsque son père arriva à sa hauteur.  
  
- Euh... Bravo, papa, dit-il, presque gêné.  
- Il avait tué quelqu'un. ... Quelqu'un... D'important.  
  
Il ne dit rien de plus, mais Trunks devina qu'il aurait voulu ajouté "pour moi". Ému, il posa sa main sur l'épaule paternelle et sourit.  
  
- T'as gagné, dit-il. T'es enfin le meilleur. Content?  
  
Végéta regarda silencieusement son fils. Il était si calme soudain... Comme s'il réalisait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait changer et qu'il s'y résignait. Il secoua doucement la tête et s'éloigna.  
  
Si Trunks avait pu connaître son père à l'époque où il était encore un ennemi, il aurait vu que Végéta avait retrouvé sa tristesse intérieure de jadis. Celle qu'il ne peut même pas cacher et qui fait de lui quelqu'un de si sombre, de si misérable, bien qu'on n'ose pas le dire tout haut à cause de sa fierté, de son orgueil...  
  
~~  
  
Le palais céleste était silencieux. Gohan et Videl étaient à l'intérieur et les autres attendaient dehors que quelque chose ne se passe. Ils attendaient un signe de Goten, ou encore de Végéta et Trunks. Piccolo avait croisé les bras et fermé les yeux et était maintenant en profonde méditation. Xerry, bien qu'elle ait gardé les yeux ouverts, semblait avoir suivi son exemple. Shibito se contentait d'attendre sans bouger. Bulma se rongeait les sangs plus loin, en compagnie de Chichi. Lassés de l'attente, Oolon, Tortue Géniale, Yamcha, Krilin, Bra et Pan jouaient maintenant aux cartes, observés par Dendé, Mr. Popo et C-18. Mais même leur jeu se déroulait en silence.  
  
Finalement, Piccolo ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Oob est mort, annonça-t-il sans détour.  
- Et Végéta? Et Trunks? demanda précipitemment Bulma.  
- Ils vont bien, sourit Xerry.  
  
Bulma poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Shibito.  
  
- Bien sûr, fit-il sans qu'elle ait eut à parler. Vous voulez venir?  
- BIEN SÛR!!  
- Maman... fit Bra en se levant.  
- Tu peux venir, fit Shibito en lui tendant le bras. Mais c'est tout. On revient vite.  
  
Bra se précipita et agrippa le bras du Kaïoshin, sautant presque d'impatience. Bulma se controlait légèrement mieux, mais on voyait bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de revoir son mari et son fils. Enfin, le trio disparut.  
  
FIN 


	12. Chapitre 12

  
Note de l'auteure: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Dernier chapitre tout le monde!!  
Plus sérieusement, je vous annonce que je quitte ff.n. Ceci est le dernier chapitre et la dernière fic que je poste. *sniff sniff* J'aimerais que vous vous rappeliez que je dirige toujours la Section Française et que si je vois une fic en français de mauvaise qualité, je reviendrai montrer ma colère!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Hum, désolée. S'il y en a parmi vous qui aimeraient continuer à lire mes fics, je vais continuer à les mettre sur mon site (www.angelfire.com/pq/mangapalace/french.html - pour la Section Française). Voilà!!  
Et maintenant, place à la conclusion de ma saga adorée!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 12: Retour à la normale  
  
  
Un pas, et puis un autre, et encore un... L'herbe sèche cassait sous le rythme vif du marcheur. Ses poings se crispaient et se relâchaient, comme s'ils étaient parcourus de spasmes. Et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, le marcheur grognait quelques mots, à peine compréhensibles.  
  
- ...Imbécile...Perdu...Combat...Crétin...  
  
Ses cheveux noirs battaient la peau tendue de son cou, vibrant au rythme de sa marche. Ses yeux sombres étaient perdus dans la vague, mais une colère certaine s'y lisait, faisant briller les prunelles de jais.  
  
- Sait bien... Gohan plus important... Deuxième... Pas grave... Juste Goten... S'en fout...  
- Son Goten, arrête-toi.  
  
Il reconnut immédiatement la voix et lui obéit, sans toutefois lever les yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu fais le tour du monde à pied?  
  
Goten ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, surtout pas à lui.  
  
- Si c'est à cause du combat...  
  
La voix perdit soudain de son assurance, de sa supériorité, de son tranchant.  
  
- T'en fais pas, je m'en suis chargé.  
  
"Bien sûr, puisque moi j'ai échoué." Goten se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustré.  
  
- Je sais que tu t'en doutes, mais ta mère s'inquiète pour toi.  
- Ah ouais? fit le jeune homme, amèrement moqueur.  
- Bien sûr. T'es mieux de revenir avant qu'elle ait tué tout le monde.  
- Pas Gohan.  
- Quoi?  
- Elle ne tuerait pas Gohan. Son bébé adoré.  
  
Il serra les dents et les poings pour contrôler la vague de rage qui montait soudain en lui. Végéta s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes, les pressant pour le calmer.  
  
- T'aurais pas un complexe vis-à-vis ton frère, toi? demanda-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça? répliqua le métis avec un sourire typiquement sayien: rageur et moqueur.  
- Tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir.  
- Pourquoi pas? Et de quoi tu te mêles, hein?  
  
Végéta resta silencieux. Goten le défiait du regard, mais le vieux guerrier demeura impassible. Peu à peu, le jeune homme se calma sous l'effet du regard sombre. Il se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les deux mers noires, emplies de tristesse et de fantômes de rage. "Pourquoi est-il triste, tout-à-coup?"  
  
- Tu vois Goten, dit doucement le Prince saiyen, j'ai tué Oob. J'ai gagné, je suis le plus fort de l'Univers. Mais ton père est mort. Je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je n'ai plus de raison de m'entraîner, je n'ai même pas de peuple sur lequel régner... Je me sens vide, inutile.  
- Mais... Mais toi, tu as ta famille et puis... Si t'es si fort, tu peux continuer à protéger la Terre!  
- Keuf! Protéger la Terre. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous.  
  
Les mains gantées lâchèrent Goten, Végéta se détourna légèrement.  
  
- J'admets que je me suis attaché à cette planète. Que j'aime Bulma et les enfants. Que je me sens bien ici. Mais au fond, je reste un Saiyen et je m'en fous. La seule chose qui comptait réellement, c'était ma rivalité avec Carot, mon destin qui était de le tuer, ou au moins de le surpasser.  
  
Il eut un petit sourire dérisoire, plus pour lui-même que pour Goten.  
  
- Maintenant il est mort, encore. Et je ne suis toujours pas celui qui l'a fait mourir. Je suis le numéro un, mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir.  
  
Goten hocha lentement de la tête. "Mais pourquoi il me raconte ça?"  
  
Le prince des Saiyens poussa un léger soupir et se tourna gravement vers Goten.  
  
- J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre, tu saisis? Mais toi, tu ne l'as même pas encore trouvé. Alors arrête de prendre des airs de chien battu et de t'appitoyer sur ton sort. Retourne au palais de Dendé, il y en a là-bas qui s'inquiètent pour toi.  
- Vraiment?  
- Bien sûr, crétin. Allez!  
  
Soudain, comme si les mots de Végéta avait éclairé son esprit, Goten s'envola, pareil à un éclair. Végéta avait raison, il ne devait pas tout voir en noir... Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait à toute vitesse de la tour Karine. Tout à coup, tout semblait aller tellement mieux...  
  
  
Toujours debout au milieu du champ désséché, Végéta laissa son regard fixé à l'endroit où Goten avait disparu. Il enviait la facilité du jeune homme à passer de la plus noire déprime à une joie quasi enfantine...  
  
~~  
  
Bulma aurait vendu son âme pour une caméra, ou même pour un simple appareil-photo. Trunks et Xerry formaient un couple idélique, quasi magique. Lui dans son ensemble de prince saiyen, avec une certaine sérénité inconnue de sa part, elle dans cette robe flamboyante, avec cette douce joie qui émanait d'elle... Tout le monde les entourait, posant des questions sur leur mariage ou le combat... Seule Chichi s'inquiétait toujours pour son fils cadet, légèrement à l'écart des autres. Piccolo se tenait aussi en retrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'esprit de Goten s'approcher du palais. Alors il fit quelques pas en direction de la pauvre femme.  
  
- Eh, Goten s'en vient... Et à son aura, je pense bien qu'il va mieux.  
- C'est vrai?? s'exclama Chichi en sautant sur le Namek. VRAI DE VRAI?!?  
- Bien sûr! fit Piccolo, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
Chichi fut si heureuse qu'elle serra joyeusement le vieux guerrier dans ses bras avec un cri de soulagement. La peau verte de Piccolo tourna à un rouge étrange alors que Krilin et Dendé, qui avaient assisté à la scène, éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Goten apparut soudain sur le bord du palais. Chichi poussa un nouveau cri et se rua sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras avec encore plus de force que pour Piccolo et pleurant à chaudes larmes, de soulagement. Goten tapota le dos maternel, un peu gêné.  
  
- Allons, maman, ne pleure pas, je suis là...  
- J'AI EU SI PEUR POUR TOI!!! s'écria-t-elle en resserant son emprise.  
- M... Ma... Maman... Je peux pl... Plus respi... Rer...  
  
Chichi renifla quelques fois en le libérant, sans toutefois lâcher son bras qu'elle serra comme pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Goten soupira tout en souriant et salua les autres d'un geste de la main. Son regard tomba alors sur Trunks, qui tenait sa jeune épouse par la taille.  
  
- Eh eh, le nouveau marié, on a pas fait ton enterrement de vie de garçon!  
  
Trunks rougit légèrement alors que Xerry, abandonnant soudain le calme sérieux qu'elle arborait jusqu'à présent, lui demandait ce que cela signifiait avec une expression perplexe plutôt mignonne. Chichi se remit à pleurer en serrant le bras de son fils pendant que Trunks recommençait le récit de la fin du combat pour son meilleur ami.  
  
Peu après, Gohan sortait du palais, soutenu par sa femme. Il allait mieux, bien qu'il soit encore un peu faible.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te rétablir comme ça et si rapidement, remarqua Krilin. En tout cas, c'est fantastique!  
  
Gohan eut un sourire triste et reconnaissant à la fois.  
  
- C'est papa, dit-il. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais... Je sais que c'était lui. Comme s'il avait laissé un dernier cadeau avant de disparaître pour de bon.  
  
Le coeur de Goten se serra en se rappelant le message d'encouragement de Goku. Il sourit à son frère, sachant aussi qu'avec leur père, les miracles étaient toujours possibles.  
  
Chichi se remit à pleurer à l'évocation de son mari. Alors que ses fils tentaient de la consoler de leur mieux, les autres quittèrent peu à peu le palais. Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures déjà et tous mourraient de faim, surtout les métis saiyens.  
  
Piccolo regarda Goten s'éloigner en portant sa mère. Maintenant qu'il avait évacué toute cette frustration accumulée depuis des années, même de façon inconsciente, le jeune homme semblait libéré, voire même plus joyeux en dépit de la perte de son père. Le vieux Namek se retourna et se dirigea vers le palais. En gros, tout allait bien à nouveau: la paix était revenue, Goten était heureux à nouveau, Trunks et Xerry s'étaient mariés... Il tenta d'oublier les côtés sombres de la dernière nuit, comme la perte d'Oob et de Goku, ou ce qui arriverait maintenant à Végéta, qui devait se sentir terriblement mal...  
  
~~  
  
Végéta se tenait toujours dans le champ désséché où il avait raisonné Goten. Il pensait. A Goku, à leur rivalité. A sa vie, à ce qu'il ferait désormais. Finalement il soupira.  
  
- Je suppose que ça devait arriver, dit-il en regardant le ciel, sourcils fronçés.  
  
Le vent souffla sourdement, comme s'il voulait commenter. Le Saiyen haussa les épaules en s'élevant lentement dans les airs.  
  
- Adieu, Carot, dit-il encore. Il faut que je te dise... Tu as été le meilleur rival que j'aurais pu avoir.  
  
Il ne le dit pas tout haut, mais alors qu'un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et triste se dessinait faiblement sur ses lèvres, il remercia mentalement Goku. Sans lui, il ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui...  
  
Puis, il s'envola en direction de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Il avait besoin d'une douche et Bulma devait être morte d'inquiétude à son sujet...  
  
FIN 


End file.
